Casada con un idiota
by Noble seis
Summary: Siempre estuvo oculta de los demás, su identidad era falsa, hasta que por un pequeño descuido su vida cambió por completo. Jamas pensó acabar de esa manera y todo por unas simples palabras.
1. Capitulo 1

Era un miércoles en la mañana, creo que en el año de 1862, como casi todas las mañanas María Isabel se levantaba temprano para ir a entrenar con los militares. Se levantaba muy temprano ya que vestirse de hombre no era cosa fácil, lo bueno es que aún no tenía mucho pecho, pero estos estaban creciendo y cada vez era más difícil esconderlos. Una vez vestida se dirigió a la escuela militar, su hermano asistía rara vez a los entrenamientos, no le gustaba la idea de levantarse temprano así que se quedaba en casa a descansar. Alrededor de las doce del mediodía, a los soldados se les había dado un pequeño receso, las mujeres llegaban a servirles de comer y no faltaba una que otra que anduviera de coqueta.

- ¿Ya te cansaste Mario?- preguntó uno de los soldados. Estaban bebiendo solo un poco de agua, no tenían hambre y no faltaba mucho para que ya se pudieran ir.

- Un poco, pero todavía aguanto.-

- Quisiera tener la resistencia que tienes tú, aguantas mucho tiempo bajo el sol, en constante movimiento y eres muy buen corredor.-

- Gracias… tú no te quedas atrás.-

- Oye… ¿tienes o haz tenido novia?- Mario se atragantó con un poco de agua que tenía en su boca, comenzó a toser y se golpeaba el pecho.- ¿Por qué esa reacción?- le preguntó su amigo al ver lo que había sucedido.

- ¿Por qué la pregunta?- le contestó con otra incógnita mientras aclaraba su garganta. Frente a ellos estaban unas chicas y una no le quitaba la mirada al "moreno".

- Es que… nunca te he sabido de alguna chica. ¿No me digas que eres del otro bando?-

- Por supuesto que no, es solo…- no sabía que contestarle a su compañero.- es solo que no tengo tiempo para andar con chicas.- fue lo único que se le ocurrió contestar.

- De lo que te pierdes, ya quisiera que las chicas anduvieran detrás de mí así como tú.-

- Es que no le veo tanta importancia a que tantas chicas te sigan, además hay cosas más importantes.- al ver la actitud de su Mario, Ricardo ya no quiso seguir con el tema, desvió la mirada y justo donde estaban las mujeres repartiendo comida se dio cuenta de algo interesante.

- ¿Ya te diste cuenta?- le preguntó a su amigo con un tono "seductor".

-¿De qué?- contestó el otro como si nada.

-De que aquella chica no te quita la miraba de encima, solo está viendo para acá y es a ti. Es muy bonita, ¿por qué no aprovechas?- le dijo mientras guiñaba el ojo. Mario no acostumbraba a recibir ese tipo de cosas (el guiño) por lo que ligeramente se sonrojó y prefirió voltear a ver a otro lado haciendo puchero.

- No tengo tiempo para salir con chicas, tengo mucho trabajo en casa.- contestó el moreno con un tono indiferente.

- ¡RINNG!- sonó la campana que indicaba que el descanso había finalizado y que había que volver al entrenamiento. Ambos hombre se levantaron de donde estaban sentados y comenzaron a caminar al campo para continuar con el entrenamiento.

- Hey Mario.- comenzó Ricardo.- ¿Por qué es…?-

- ¡AAAAH!- gritó espantosamente el mencionado.

- ¡Jajajajaja!- se comenzaron a reír el resto de sus amigos.

- ¡Hubieran visto su cara! ¡Jajajajaja!- mientras ellos se reían como lo locos, al moreno eso no le hizo gracia y les lanzó una mirada asesina, inmediatamente al recibirla dejaron de reírse y guardaron la compostura. Mario continuó caminando como si nada, sus amigos se miraron entre si y el quinteto comenzó a ir detrás de él, caminaba muy rápido por lo que les costó un poco alcanzarlo.

- Mario, no era para que te enojaras…- esperaron respuesta pero no llegó ninguna.- Mario… lo sentimos… no quisimos… no quisimos…-

- No se preocupen, no estoy enojado, solo vamos al campo antes de que nos regañen.-

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

Cerca de las cinco de la tarde el entrenamiento finalizó, Mario estaba dispuesto a volver a su casa, no soportaba el traje que usaba, le estaba aplastando sus senos y realmente era doloroso. Se dirigió a la entrada donde estaba su caballo mientras que se agarraba la espalda por el dolor, iba maldiciendo a sus amigos, ya mañana se las pagarían, por su culpa llegaron un poco atrasados y tuvieron que pagar los seis la consecuencia de ellos, en esos instantes debía de estar en su casa, descansando y leyendo un libro, no saliendo de los entrenamientos, los desgraciados de sus amigos se habían escapado tan pronto había acabado su castigo.

- Pero bien que saben que les iba a pasar.- gruñó. A lo lejos vio que ahí estaba su medio de transporte lo cual le alegró un poco el día, lo vio como gloria, una sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro pero al parecer la suerte no estaba de su parte ese día. Estaba a punto de subirse a su corcel cuando una chica lo llamó.

- Oye, oye.- gritaba la chica desesperada, corría lo más rápido que corría, el chico con el que quería hablar se estaba yendo. Mario volteó y localizó la voz con la mirada, estaba subiéndose a su caballo por lo que se bajó y vio a la chica acercarse.

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó con un tono serio mas no molesto.

- Yo… *respiro* te he estado viendo *respiro* desde hace un tiempo *respiro.-

- Entonces supongo que quieres que seamos amigos, si es así con todo gusto lo seré. Hablamos luego, me urge llegar a mi casa, tengo asuntos que entender. Adiós.- estaba dispuesto a subirse a su corcel pero…

- ¡ESTOY ENAMORADA DE TI!- el moreno al oír semejante declaración quedó como petrificado, se puso pálido y comenzó a sudar frio. Obviamente no andaría con ella ya que en realidad era mujer, pero tampoco le podía decir a la chica la verdad, se sorprendería mucho y tal vez quedaría traumada de por vida por haberse enamorado de un chico que es una chica. Entonces… ¿Qué hacer? Él simplemente volteó a verla y ella se acercó lentamente hacia el.- Estoy enamorada de ti, sé que muchas chicas te pretenden pero me gustaría que me dieras una oportunidad, no es propio que una chica se le declare a un chico pero yo ya no podía guardar este sentimiento. Por favor acéptame, me casare contigo si es lo que quieres.- Un tic nervioso apareció de la nada, no sabía que contestarle, era cierto lo que decía, muchas mujeres le pretendían y le coqueteaban pero a ella simplemente no le gustaban las mujeres. No se le ocurría absolutamente nada, la abrazó y le susurró al oído.

- Lo siento… pero no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos.-

- Tu… tu…- la chica intentaba formar una oración pero no podía, sintió una gran presión en el pecho, por eso comenzó a dejar salir sus lágrimas una por una, intentaba detenerlas pero era inútil, las lágrimas habían salido y no las podía parar.- ¿Por qué?- preguntó la chica entre el sollozo.

- No puedo porque… _¿Qué rayos le digo? _ yo estoy enamorado de otra persona.- cosa que en realidad era mentira.- Y esa persona me corresponde, lo siento.- La dejó de abrazar, se subió a su caballo y se retiró dejando a la chica sola. El quinteto salió de su escondite, estaban a salvo por ahora, ellos vieron lo que acaba de ocurrir, lo cual les pareció de cierta manera sospechoso. Según sabia muchos hombres le pretendían a ella pero no había aceptado a ninguno ya que ella estaba segura de que Mario la aceptaría y finalmente se casarían pero solo fue un sueño, terminó siendo rechazada por el chico al cual amaba tanto. Mario cabalgó hasta su casa, al llegar se bajó de su corcel y entregó a uno de los trabajadores, comenzó a caminar para llegar al interior de la hacienda, mientras caminaba se soltó el cabello, una vez suelto este le daba un toque de feminidad, se desabrochó un poco la blusa para que sus senos no estuvieran tan apretados, durante todo el camino y aun traía en mente lo que la chica le había dicho, estaba de cierta manera sorprendida, pero era obvio que no podría prometerle un futuro vacío y lleno de mentiras, sobre lo de la persona que le correspondía, era puro rollo, simplemente lo dijo para que no la molestara más adelante. Entró a la hacienda y se dirigió a la oficina de su hermano, él siempre estaba allí por las tardes. Abrió la puerta y con su voz de mujer gritó:

- ¡Hasta para las chicas soy atractivo!- esto lo dijo con los ojos cerrados y al abrirlos pudo notar la presencia de su vecino, su hermano se agarró la cabeza, agachó en el mismo escritorio y comenzó a rezar todas las oraciones que se sabía. Al verlo, se "corrigió" así misma y con voz de hombre continuó – Perdona, es que a veces se me sale el lado femenino.-

Su vecino se levantó del asiento y se dirigió hacia Mario, lo miró fijamente de pies a cabeza, traía en cabello suelto lo cual la delataba, los primeros tres botones de su blusa desabrochados, y dejaban notar un poco sus senos. El gringo se volteó a ver a Francisco.

- Por eso es que Mario es un enigma y casi no lo muestras: es mujer. ¿Acaso no te habías dado cuenta?- Ambos hermanos se golpearon la cabeza, ¿así o más idiota el tipo?

-Alfred… eres un estúpido.-

-Tranquilo friend, yo nunca los insulté.-

- Es que es tan estúpida tu pregunta… ¿Cómo vas a pensar que yo no estaba enterado de que Mario es mujer?-

- Podría ser… uno nunca sabe… al parecer te gustó lo que hizo Sor Juana.-

- No sé qué hacer pero… bueno ya… descubriste que soy mujer, ¿Qué harás?- el gringo iba a contestar pero no un dedo le dijo que no, Mario se dirigió a la entrada de la oficina.- Ya vuelvo, ahorita hablamos sobre esto. Si me permites iré a cambiarme, esta ropa aplasta mis senos.-

- No parece que tuvieras.- la mexicana se sintió ofendida con el comentario de Alfred así que regresó a donde este estaba y lo cacheteó.

- ¡¿Con que era eso lo que me intentabas ver?! ¡Pervertido!-

- Es que casi no se te notan.- le contestó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Eso es por el tipo de ropa que uso y lo que utilizo para ocultarlas, ahora me iré a cambiar.- María cerró enfurecida la puerta e hizo temblar la casa. Una vez que estuvo lista, bajó a la sala y entró a la oficina de su hermano.- Ya regresé.- dijo ella, vestida como se debía María cambiaba completamente, Alfred no la dejaba de mirar y ella se comenzaba a sentir incomoda.- ¿Qué tanto me miras?- preguntó Isabel nerviosa.

-Es que si tienes, solo que sabes ocultarlas muy bien. No debe de ser fácil.-

-Claro que no lo es y deja de mirarme ahí o te cacheteo de nuevo.- pero su amenaza no sirvió de nada, él estadounidense no dejaba de mirarla, iba a chatearlo pero no le convenía ya que podría ir a decirle a todo el mundo que en realidad Mario era mujer.

- ¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre? No creo que sea Mario.-

- Por supuesto que no, su nombre es María Isabel. Ya descubriste esta verdad que intentamos mantener oculta pero al parecer por ALGUIEN que no se fijó si había alguien más antes de entrar gritando a la oficina, se descubrió. No dirás nada de esto ¿verdad?-

- Ten mi palabra, no diré absolutamente nada.-

- Muchas gracias.- dijeron ambos hermanos, estaban sorprendidos, ese no aceptaba nada sin algo a cambio y había sido un milagro de que les pidiera nada.

- Pero a cambio quiero que ella se case conmigo más adelante.-

- ¡¿QUÉ?!- exclamaron ambos mientras se levantaban de golpe de sus asientos.

- ¡No me casare contigo ya que no me quiero casar con nadie!- exclamó con un tono molesto-infantil, ya se le hacía raro que no pidiera nada.

- Solo te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo dentro de unos años no ahorita.-

- Aun así no me casaré contigo, si lo hago vas a querer que de seguro te de hijos y para tener hijos hay que hacer eso… y hasta donde se no podemos tener hijos así que simplemente sería un estúpido pretexto tuyo y… y… simplemente no… no quiero casarme.-

- Entonces les diré a todos.-

- ¡NO PUEDES!- gritó Francisco de una manera muy nerviosa. Miró a su hermanita con ojos de perrito, suplicando, ella entendió lo que quería decirle su hermano.

- No me casaré por algo tan absurdo, me niego.- La joven se dirigió a la salida para irse a su habitación, en eso Francisco jaló la del brazo y la sacó de la habitación.

- Por favor dile que sí, ya más adelante vemos como nos lo quitamos de encima, lo importante es que nadie más se entere, por favor. Haré lo que me pidas.-

- ¿Lo que te pida?- le preguntó un tono sádico.

- Sí, lo que me pidas.- contestó espantado, se arrodilló ante ella y le comenzó a suplicar.

- Está bien.- ambos regresaron a la oficina y ahí seguía Alfred sentado, el norteamericano siguió el recorrido de la chica, ambos hermanos se sentaron pero María se sentó como hombre, Alfred solo la seguía mirando. Por un momento todo estuvo en completo silencio hasta que el estadounidense rompió el silencio.

- Ya sé porque no te quieres casar conmigo.-

- ¿Así?- preguntaron ambos hermanos al mismo tiempo. ¿Qué respuesta estúpida les diría ahora?

- Sí, te gustan las mujeres y no los hombres.- los ojos de Francisco y María se abrieron como platos, los dos se pusieron blancos y comenzaron a sudar frio.- Le atiné.- dijo con seguridad.

- No es por eso…- contestó María con un tono bajo.

- Entonces si no es por eso, mencióname un solo hombre que te haya gustado, tiene que haber uno y que no sea Antonio.-

- Bien… si hubo alguien que me gusto una vez…- Francisco se puso muy atento para escuchar la respuesta de su hermana, Alfred no se quedaba atrás.- Lovino… aunque nunca se lo dije.-

-¡LOVINO! ¡¿PERO NO INTENTÓ HACERTE NADA VERDAD?! ¡¿VERDAD?!-

- Tranquilízate, eso fue hace mucho tiempo aunque… aun realmente me parece lindo.-

- ¿Él sabe que eres mujer?- preguntó Alfred.

- El, junto Antonio, Berenice (Costa Rica), Claudia (Guatemala) y Matthew nada más.-

- Pues sí que te querían esconder muy bien, no se nota que Antonio te quiere para el.-

- No digas eso, nunca andaría con él, es un pervertido.-

- Entonces tengo una oportunidad…-

- No Alfred, mi hermana no andará contigo.- aquí el mencionado ignoró a su "futuro cuñado".

- Volviendo al tema… ¿aceptaras mi propuesta?-

- Lo pensaré, ¿te parece bien?- preguntó rogándole al cielo que por el momento se zafara del embrollo en el que estaba metida.

- Pero quiero una respuesta.-

- Habrá una respuesta, no importa el tiempo que me lleve pensarlo ¿cierto?-

- Aun si pasan 100 años, pero al final terminaras en los brazos del héroe, eso te lo aseguro.- contestó con mucha seguridad de que al final se casaría con él.

- Sí, si… lo que tú digas.- le dijo con un tono indiferente.

- ¿Lo que yo diga? Entonces alista tus maletas que te vas conmigo, nos casaremos hoy y viviremos juntos a partir de hoy.- Alfred se levantó de su asiento, se dirigió hacia María quien al ver las intenciones del norteamericano se levantó de su lugar para huir, mas no pudo ya que él la tomó de las manos y la sacó a la fuerza de la oficina de Francisco. Al procesar lo sucedido Francisco se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo y corrió a auxiliar a su hermana.

-¡FRANCISCO AYUDAME!- gritaba la chica.- Alfred ¿Por qué haces esto?-

-Es que tú dijiste lo que tú digas.-

- No tenías por qué tomártelo enserio, fue solo un decir, ahora ¡Suéltame!- la mexicana no podía contra su vecino quien la terminó cargando y se la acomodó como un costal.- Mínimo se caballero.-

- Tienes razón, podrás visitar a tu hermano en vacaciones, te podrás tomar todo el tiempo que quieras aquí.-

- A eso no me refiero, ¡bájame!, no me quiero ir contigo, te dije que lo pensaré. ¡SUELTAME!-

- Si es por lo de tu ropa tranquila, venimos luego por ella, allá te comprare para que tengas que vestir, ahora a la ciudad.-

- ¿A dónde me llevas?- preguntó con cierto miedo de que lo que pensara estuviese a punto de hacerse realidad.

- A la iglesia ¿A dónde más?-

- ¡¿A que me llevas a la iglesia?!-

- Allá nos vamos a casar.-

- ¡TE DIJE QUE LO PENSARE! ¡BAJAME!- María golpeaba a Alfred en la espalda pero era como si no le hiciera nada. Francisco fue corriendo tras ellos, no los alcanzaba Alfred caminaba muy rápido y no lo podía alcanzar, era eso o era que él era muy lento. María gritaba como loca, le pedía ayuda a la gente del lugar pero estos simplemente la miraban, así entre pataleos y gritos Alfred llegó a la iglesia junto con María, la bajó con cuidado, la tomó fuerte de la muñeca y la jaló hasta el altar. La iglesia estaba muy bien adornada, había flores por todas partes, era como si fuese a haber una boda y casi como los chistes estaba el padre preparándose para una boda.

- ¡JAJAJAJA!- se reía Alfred. El padre volteó y vio a ambos chicos.

- ¿Qué se les ofrece?-

- Queremos que nos case.-

- ¡¿Qué?!- gritó María. Realmente estaba decidido a casarse con ella costase lo que costase. El padre los miró, estaba confundido y no sabía qué hacer.

- Pero por favor sáltese todo y váyase directo a la parte donde nos casa.-

- No le haga caso, está loco, por favor ignórelo.- suplicaba María, el padre miraba a la joven pareja, Alfred sacó unos dólares y eso bastó para que el padre tomará una decisión.

- Solo díganme como sus nombres.-

- Mi nombre es Alfred f. Jones.-

- ¿Y el de usted señorita?-

- No se lo diré.-

- Anda María díselo.-

- No se lo diré.-

- No te hagas del rogar y díselo.- Como ella no se apuraba a decir su nombre él le dio un pellizco y fue así como María habló.

- María Isabel Fernández Hernández.-

- Bien, Alfred, ¿aceptas como esposa a esta joven dama de nombre María Isabel?-

- Accept.-

- Y usted señorita ¿acepta a este joven caballero de nombre Alfredo…?

- Alfred por favor.- lo interrumpió el gringo.

- Perdón… ¿Alfred como su esposo?-

- Yo…yo…- sintió otro pellizco y sin otra opción.- acepto.-

- ¿Alguien que se interponga a este matrimonio?-

- ¡YO ME OPONGO!-gritó Francisco, estaba muy cansado ¿Dónde rayos se había metido? En verdad era muy lento.-

- ¿Cuál es la razón para oponerse a esta unión?-

- Que es mi hermana y ella no lo quiere. La está casando con él a la fuerza.- el padre no sabía qué hacer, por un lado tenia al mexicano con una mirada seria, por el otro a la mexicana que suplicaba que cancelara la boda y por el otro tenia al estadounidense con una mirada que daba miedo. Intimidado por la mirada del norteamericano…

- Los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar o hacerle lo que quiera a la novia.-

- ¡NOOOO!-gritaron María y Francisco. Su grito se escuchó en medio continente y en parte del mar.

- ¡Jajajaja! Ahora estamos casados… María Isabel Jones… no suena nada mal.- Isabel dejó de poner resistencia y se dejó caer lentamente al suelo. El padre se huyó del lugar y quien sabe hasta cuándo volvería.

- Eres un desgraciado Alfred.-

- Pues este desgraciado ahora es tu esposo, dame un beso.- Alfred la acercó bruscamente a él, la tomó de la cintura y acercó sus labios lentamente a los de su nueva esposa, estaban cerquita de darse un beso cuando una flecha pasó por la abertura que había entre los labios de Alfred y María, por eso Alfred soltó a María quien al verse liberada corrió hacia su hermano y lo abrazo.

- Eres un idiota y lento, no llegaste a tiempo.-

- María… te recuerdo que ahora estas casada conmigo y vivirás conmigo en mi país.- Alfred se acercaba lenta y misteriosamente hacia el par de hermanos.

- A la de tres corremos a la casa… uno…dos…tres…- los dos salieron disparados hacia su casa dejando al estadounidense solo en la iglesia, este los siguió pero iba caminando con una tranquilidad de las más grandes: María era su esposa ahora y nadie los separaría. Por su parte Isabel al llegar a su cuarto cerró la puerta y todos los lugares por los cuales Alfred pudiera pasar. Francisco se quedó en el primer piso de la casa, estaba temblando por lo que acababa de suceder.

- Debe de ser una pesadilla, debe de ser una pesadilla, debe de ser una pesadilla.- decía como loco, en eso oyó una segunda voz que lo sacó de su "trance".

- Francisco cuñado, ¿y mi esposa?- preguntó el rubio con total tranquilidad.

- En su habitación…- contestó el otro con resignación.

- Debe estar alistando sus cosas, iré a verla. ¿Cuál es su habitación?- Sin otra opción lo guío hasta su habitación y al llegar tocó a la puerta.

- Toc toc.-

- ¡Vete! ¡No me iré contigo! ¡Yo no me quería casar contigo!-

- ¡María ya estamos casados ahora vendrás conmigo!- Francisco lo miraba, pero no podía hacer absolutamente nada, era cierto, no podía creerlo: estaban casados. Luego de varios intentos por abrir la puerta de la habitación de Isabel, lo consiguió, entró a esta, sacó una maleta y ahí metió la ropa de María. La tomó a la fuerza y Francisco solo miró como se llevaba a su hermana.

-Adiós hermana, lo siento.- fue lo único que pudo decir.


	2. Capitulo 2

María se encerró en su habitación y tapó todos los lugares por los que Alfred pudiese entrar a su habitación. Una vez "bien" sellado el lugar se metió bajo su cama, con la esperanza de que Alfred al no poder abrir la puerta, se marchara pero no fue así.

- Toc toc.- llamaron a la puerta.

- ¡No voy a salir! ¡Me quedaré aquí el resto de mi vida si es necesario!-

- María… por favor sal… esto se puede arreglar.- Francisco estaba intentando convencer a María de que saliera, debería haber una solución a su problema… o eso creía él.

- ¡Dijiste que harías lo que quisiera si me casaba con él, así que ahora mátalo!-

- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO ME PUEDES PEDIR QUE LO MATE!-

- ¡SI! ¡SI PUEDO! ¡MATALO!-

- ¡NO MATARE A NADIE! ¡NO QUIERO IR AL INFIERNO!-

- ¡GALLINA!- eso ultimo ya no le pareció a su hermano y comenzó a forzar la puerta.- ¡NO TE ATREVAS A CONTINUAR!-

- ¡ENTONCES RETRACTA LO QUE ME DIJISTE!-

- ¡SI TE REFIERES A QUE TE PEDI QUE LO MATES NO ME RETRACTERE! ¡PERO SI ES SOBRE LO DE GALLINA NO FUE INTENCIONAL! ¡LO SIENTO! ¡SOLO MATALO!- su hermano dejó de forzar la puerta y dio unos pasos atrás.

- ¡Jajajaja! Se nota que me ama.- Atención: esa parte no lleva sarcasmo.- María ¿estas alistando tus cosas?- preguntó con un tono alegre, deseoso de llevársela de la casa.

- ¡Lo único que quiero alistar es tu retirada de mi casa! ¡Regresa a tu país y déjame en paz!-

- Negado… jajaja… regresaré a mi país contigo no sin ti. No te puedo dejar aquí, eres mi esposa ahora, se vería muy mal.-

- ¡NO ME DIGAS ASI!-

- Bien… si no quieres salir por las buenas, saldrás por las malas.- comenzó a acercarse a la puerta para forzarla pero Francisco se metió en su camino.

- Alfred… por favor vete, regresa luego, dale tiempo a mi hermana por favor.- le rogó.

- No Francisco, regresaré a Estados Unidos con ella.- él se acercó a la puerta y comenzó a forzarla para poder pasar, al notar y oír que Alfred forzaba la entrada María salió aterrada de su escondite, se dirigió a la puerta del balcón para huir por ahí, no era muy buena idea pero al menos habría intentado escapar del loco de Alfred, ahora su esposo. Despejó el área, ya estaba dispuesta a huir cuando el americano logró abrir la puerta de su habitación.

- ¡AAAA!- pegó María un grito espantoso. Rápidamente abrió la puerta del balcón, ya iba a saltar cuando Alfred la abrazó por detrás y la llevó de regreso al interior de la habitación.- Alfred por favor… te pido tiempo… por favor… cuando pase el problema con Francis te prometo que me iré contigo, por favor.-

- No. Tu vendrás conmigo.- la tomó de una de sus muñecas, se dirigió a su ropero, sacó una maleta y comenzó a meter la ropa de María. Vaya que si la quería de esposa, él se decía que cuando estuviera decidida a mostrar su verdadero género para las demás naciones sería demasiado tarde intentar conquistarla, les presumiría que ya sabía que era mujer y que era su esposa, además de que era una mujer muy bonita.

- Francisco ¡Ayúdame!- María forcejeaba, no quería ir con Alfred, nunca había salido de su casa (literalmente), y ahora iría a un lugar que no conocía en lo absoluto. Alfred terminó por cargarla como la primera vez, tomó las maletas de ambos y se dirigió al carruaje que estaba en la parte de afuera esperándolos.- ¡FRANCISCO! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡AYUDAME!-

- Lo siento, no puedo hacer nada… Pórtate bien…- fue lo único que pudo salir de la boca de él, no sabía qué hacer, el intentar recuperar a su hermana podría traerles muchos problemas y eran suficientes con los que tenían por el momento, Francis seguía con su plan de volver a México colonia francesa y recuperar a María… por el momento no podía, ya la ayudaría en otro momento.

Ya cuando ambos estaban en el carruaje, Alfred sacó de quien sabe dónde unas esposas y le puso una a Isabel y otra a él.

- ¡¿POR QUE HACES ESO?!- le preguntó espantada, no pensó que fuera un lunático.

- Porque eres capaz de intentar escapar y así no podrás huir de mi.- María miró a Alfred con mucho odio, quería matarlo y más que nada huir pero de nada le serviría poner resistencia. Ahora solo le quedaría esperar a que llegaran a su nuevo hogar, esperaba que al menos el viaje no fuese tan agitado. Una vez que llegaron a la casa del norteamericano, este les quitó las esposas con cuidado, esta sería la oportunidad para escapar aunque Alfred le arruinó el plan, la tomó de la muñeca y bajaron juntos (Alfred la obligó a ir a su lado) ahí estaba su jefe.

- ¡CHIEF!- gritó el rubio, al oírlo, su jefe volteó y se quedó muy asombrado al ver a la mexicana.

- ¡Alfred! Who is she?- preguntó deseando que no fuese nada malo o raro.

- She's my wife.- su jefe se quedó muy sorprendido por la respuesta de su nación, ¿casado? Imposible, debía ser una broma, pero aun no era el día de los inocentes y faltaba mucho para ese dia.

- It's joke, right?-

- No, it's true.- su jefe no lo creía… pobre chica, ahora tendría que soportarlo y dijera uno serán unos cuantos años, no, lo tendría que soportar toda su vida, aunque él no sabía que ella era una nación.

- Pero…- habló con poco de dificultad el jefe de Alfred.-you… tu… fuiste a visitar a Mario y Francisco…no ha casarte… y menos… con una extraña.-

- Ella es Mario.-

- Pensé que te gustaban las mujeres no los hombres. Tanto es su amor que hasta hiciste que se vistiera de mujer.-

- Disculpe… pero soy mujer… no soy hombre, este par es real.- le contestó señalándolas.

- Luego hablamos… tengo un asunto que atender.- con eso su jefe se retiró sin entender absolutamente nada. Por ahí iba pasando una señora de edad avanzada, a la cual le habló Alfred.

- Jane… ¿podrías llevar esto a mi habitación? Por favor, dile a George que te ayude a llevar las maletas.-

- ¿Las dos a su cuarto?-

- Sí, las dos a mi cuarto y cuando bajes lleva a la señorita a mi habitación por favor.-

- ¡¿A tu habitación?!- preguntó Isabel temiendo lo peor.

- Si, a mi habitación-

- ¿Por qué a la tuya? ¿No voy a dormir sola?-

- No…-

- ¿Por qué?-

- Isabel, se supone que los esposos deben de vivir y dormir juntos, así como pasar tiempo juntos y hacer ya sabes… cosas.-

- No…-

- Si…-

- No…-

- Si…-

- ¡No! Alfred no, todo menos eso.- aquí el estadounidense ignoró a su nueva esposa y vio que la Jane ya iba bajando las escaleras, que mujer tan rápida.

- ¡Jane!- la señora se acercó a él. - Enséñale cual es mi habitación, disculpa por hacerte subir y bajar las escaleras.

- No es ningún problema, ya lo sabe mi niño. Señorita venga conmigo por favor.- Isabel tuvo que obedecer, la señora la guío hasta su nueva habitación, al entrar vio que estaba muy ordenada, para ser hombre Alfred era muy limpio, era una ventaja, no tendría tantos problemas al limpiar la casa.

- Y bien… ¿ya se conocían?- la señora se dirigió a las maletas y comenzó a desempacar mientras que Isabel exploraba la habitación.

- ¿Eh?- dijo Isabel al salir de sus pensamientos.- Realmente no… apenas lo acabo de conocer.-

- ¿Apenas? Pensé que ya se conocían, si me permites y quieres, ¿me podrías contar la historia?-

- Por supuesto, es algo rara pero se la contaré.- Lo que quedó de la tarde ambas se la pasaron platicando, entre historias y consejos se la vivían, pareciera que nunca acabarían, al menos tenia a quien recurrir, por el momento, en caso de que necesitase algún consejo. La señora miró el reloj, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Te dejo niña, iré a preparar la cena. Nos vemos.-

- Hasta luego.- la señora cerró la puerta y ella se quedó sola en la habitación, no se sentía incomoda ni nada ya que Alfred no estaba ahí.- Tomaré un baño.- se dijo pero antes de meterse a bañar cerró la habitación con seguro, no quería que Alfred entrara mientras se bañaba.

Mientras tanto en la oficina...

- No le veo fin a esto.-

- Todo ese trabajo se te acumuló nada más de no haber trabajado parte del día.-

- Lo sé, no dormiré hoy, iré a cenar, bañarme y con la misma regresaré al trabajo.-

- Tu sabes que yo ya me voy a ir y el trabajo se queda aquí en tu casa pero descansa… vete…-

- Pero señor hay que acabar esto.-

- Yo lo acabaré, hoy me lo llevaré a mi casa. Vez con tu esposa y si te rechaza dale tiempo, no está acostumbrada a estar con un hombre… sabes a lo que me refiero, se la vivió entre hombres pero no está acostumbrada a estar con alguien amorosamente.-

- Lo se… pero aun así hay trabajo que hacer…- (O-O) tiene sentido de la responsabilidad.

- Insisto, vez con ella.- Alfred se levantó de su asiento, acomodó unas cosas, se dirigió a la puerta y antes de irse…

- Gracias.-

- Que tengas una feliz noche de bodas.- este asintió y cerró la puerta, dejando solo a su jefe.- No creo que la chica se le entregue tan fácil, se ve que es difícil de convencer.-

Alfred se dirigió a su habitación con rapidez, quería ver a su esposa, estaba ansioso. Al llegar jaló la perilla pero no se abrió la puerta, buscó entre sus llaves y así consiguió entrar a su cuarto, entró como si nada, se dirigió a su ropero y una vez allí comenzó a sacar su ropa. Oyó que abrían la puerta del baño, así que volteó a ver quién era *por un momento se olvidó de que estaba casado* y vio la figura de Isabel salir de ahí, solo tenía una toalla enrollada en su cuerpo, él se quedó ido viendo a Isabel, no hacia ningún ruido, ella alzó la mirada y vio que ahí estaba el.

- ¡Salte!- de un momento a otro él ya no estaba en su habitación, ahora estaba parado frente a la puerta de esta. Estaba todo idiota (Más de lo que estaba ya) no podía dejar de recordar la imagen de María envuelta en una simple toalla. Ella no tardó mucho en cambiarse, abrió la puerta y dejó que Alfred pasara. Él le miraba ahí y no en al rostro.- ¿Qué tanto miras ahí?- le preguntó ya sabiendo una posible respuesta.

- Nada… solo… que…pues…- ella rápido entendió las intenciones del ahora su esposo.

- Ni lo pienses, no, ¡Nunca! Así que… te quedaras con las ganas porque conmigo no.- con sus manos se cubrió el par, ya que se dejaba notar un poco.

- Puedo buscarme a otra…- de cierta manera esas palabras le dolieron a María.- Pero no lo haré, aunque no quieras nada conmigo por el momento seré paciente y te seré fiel.- con eso Isabel se tranquilizó y sonrió para sí misma.

- ¿Y qué harás ahorita?- quitó sus manos de donde las tenía.

- Pues me voy a bañar y luego bajaré a cenar ¿Por? ¿Ibas a salir o algo?-

- No, solo preguntaba, iré a ver si Jane necesita que la ayude en algo.-

- Está bien, yo me quedaré aquí por si necesitas algo.-

María bajó a ver a Jane, estaba apurada, aun no acababa de hacer la cena y todavía tenía que recoger unas hojas del patio.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- preguntó la morena con un tono amistoso.

- Bien… ¿será que puedas ayudarme a recoger unas hojas del patio?-

- Por supuesto, solo le pido que si será que me pueda dar las cosas con las cuales voy a limpiar, no sé dónde están y no vaya a hacer un relajo.- La señora guío a Mari al patio y le entregó una escoba, un recogedor y un costal.

- ¿Sera que tu marido se enoje conmigo por ponerte a limpiar?-

- No creo, además fue por elección propia.-

- ¿Segura que podrás?-

- Por supuesto, viví entre hombres, peleando casi diario por lo que no creo que recoger unas hojas sea cosa difícil.-

- Bien… si no puedes me avisas.- La mexicana se puso a "recoger" las hojas, no podía.

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

Se acabó de bañar y cambió, simplemente vestía un short y tenía una toalla en el cuello (*derrame nasal salvaje*) Aun estaba algo mojado, no le importó, se dirigió al balcón y desde ahí pudo ver a su esposa.

- ¡Malditas hojas!-gritaba frustrada de no poder recoger las hojas. La escena le dio un poco de risa y dejó escapar una mirada tierna. Ella estaba echando rayos y centellas, maldiciendo a todo lo que tuviera que ver con limpieza y hojas, en eso sintió las manos de alguien en su cintura, se espantó demasiado y le pegó al tipo muy fuerte mandándolo a que se golpeara con la pared de la casa.

- ¡¿Qué te pasa?!- gritó Alfred enfadado por la reacción de María. Se dirigió hacia ella furioso la tomó de una de sus manos y la metió a la casa a la fuerza. Entraron sin hacer ruido a la casa y acabaron en la habitación de ambos. Alfred cerró la puerta y se dirigió furioso a María, la tomó bruscamente de los brazos.

- ¡No tienes por qué andar pegándole a la gente y mucho menos a mí! ¡Que soy tu esposo!-

- ¡Pues no te quejes! ¡Yo no me quería casar contigo! ¡No quería nada contigo! ¡Lo único que quería era seguir con mi vida sin interrupciones! ¡Nunca había estado con un hombre!- al oír eso Alfred la soltó de manera ruda empujándola solo un poquito, ella lo miraba con odio.

- ¡Ahora vienes y me dices que nunca has estado con un hombre! ¡Viviste casi toda tu vida entre ellos y ahora resulta que nunca estuviste con ninguno!-

- ¡Me refiero a que nunca había estado con algunos sentimentalmente! No es lo mismo pasártela entre hombres entrenando para pelear que estar con alguien con quien vas a compartir tu vida, tú me forzaste a compartir mi vida contigo, no puedo decir que te odio porque me has dado una lección: no abrir la boca antes de pensar en lo que vas a contestar.- Alfred se tranquilizó, ella estaba ligeramente molesta, había hablado en un tono serio y lo último fue lo que más rezumbó en los oídos y la cabeza del estadounidense. Ella se dirigió a la puerta y cuando estaba dispuesta a salir…

- ¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó el hombre rubio.

- A recoger el desastre que hice. Espero que no te molestes porque debes en cuando ayude a la señora a limpiar la casa.- Tras decir esto se retiró y el gringo se quedó solo en la habitación.

- Si piensas que portándote así te voy a dejar ir… estas equivocada, de mí no te soltaras tan fácil, ahora eres mía y no te dejare ir, ni tu hermano te podrá sacar de aquí.- dijo para sí mismo.

Mientras tanto la mexicana, luego de un gran esfuerzo, había por fin logrado terminar de recoger las hojas del patio, no eran muchas y no era realmente difícil, era solo que nunca había atendido las tareas del hogar y en sus tiempos libres se dedicaba a ver un poco sobre los problemas del país y leer. Luego de eso, ayudó a Jane a poner la mesa y una que otra cosita en la cocina.

- Veo que no sabes cocinar ni nada.-

- Es una pena que una mujer no sepa hacer nada.- contestó apenada.

- No es tu culpa, creciste como hombre pero yo te enseñare.-

- Muchas gracias, realmente me ayudara mucho… solo espero que me vaya bien.-

- Veras que así será. La cena ya está lista, ¿Por qué no le avisas a Alfred que ya baje?-

- Está bien, iré a avisarle. Pero antes… ¿Ya se va a ir?-

- Sí, ya me tengo que ir, me urge llegar a mi casa.-

- ¿Quiere cenar?-

- No gracias mi niña, enserio me urge irme.- la señora se retiró y le deseó suerte a María, ella subió a la habitación donde dormiría a partir de ese día, abrió la puerta y vio que Alfred estaba sentado en una silla en el balcón, estaba serio. Le dio miedo ver a Alfred así, pensó que tal vez, como estarían solos, el sería capaz de hacerle algo.

- Alfred…- el volteó a verla.- La cena ya está servida, por si quieres comer.- el norteamericano asintió y se dirigió al comedor. Los dos cenaron en completo silencio, una vez que acabaron de cenar ella levantó la mesa y el simplemente se subió a su habitación dejándola sola en la cocina. Andaba sentido por lo que María le había dicho aunque era la verdad, de ahora en adelante pensaría mejor sus respuestas, unas simples palabras fueron las que cambiaron su vida. Deseaba que esta farsa acabara rápidamente, aunque sabía que duraría un buen tiempo pero finalmente volvería a ser libre. Como pudo lavó los trastes y limpió la cocina. Subió a su habitación al entrar pudo ver a Alfred sentado en una silla en el balcón, miraba la luna, se veía muy hermosa, la luz que entraba por el balcón igual. Isabel sacó su ropa para cambiarse, mientras que Alfred la miraba de reojo, ella se dio cuenta, le daba escalofríos la mirada que le tenía puesta, intentado ignorarlo se dirigió al baño, lavó los dientes y su cara, finalmente se cambió de ropa y salió. El seguía ahí, sentado, sin aparentemente no hacer nada. Se acercó a él, le tocó sus hombros y le preguntó.- ¿Te sucede algo?-

- No.- contestó secamente.

- Bien… me voy a dormir…- se dirigió a la cama, notó que Alfred aún estaba molesto.- ¿De qué lado duermes tú?-

- Del lado derecho.-

- Entonces yo dormiré del lado izquierdo.- Isabel se acostó, quería dormir viendo hacia el balcón pero no podía ya que Alfred estaba ahí, viéndola. Así que ella le dio la espalda y cuando él se fuera a acostar, se acomodaría viendo hacia el balcón. Luego de un buen rato el finalmente se acostó y ella le dio la espalda.

- Feliz noche de bodas.-comentó el norteamericano con sarcasmo. Isabel no contestó. Pasó un buen rato, ella seguía sin conciliar el sueño, miraba al techo, un techo diferente, un techo desconocido, estaba en un lugar en el que nunca había estado antes, se sentía rara y tenía miedo.-Aun no puedes dormir, ¿eh?- Isabel no contestó, seguía viendo techo, hubo unos segundos de silencio.-

- No… aun no puedo dormir.- contestó finalmente. Esta volteó a ver al balcón, la luz que entraba por la ventana era realmente hermosa. Por parte del rubio no hubo respuesta alguna. María se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al balcón, por su parte, Alfred se sentó ahí en la cama y la miró.- La luna es la misma en todas partes pero no en todos los lugares se ve igual de hermosa.- dijo para sí misma.

- Lo siento.- La mexicana volteó a verlo y le sonrió.

- Solo vamos a dormir y ya.-

**Muchas gracias por los rewiews y por leer, espero que sigan leyendo y que les guste la historia, cual aclaración o sugerencia no duden en preguntarme enviándome un PM o un rewiew. Yo también quisiera estar en su lugar *-* amo a Alfred.**


	3. Capitulo 3

Un suave y fresco aire entraba por el balcón, las cortinas se movían por el aire y un rico olor a flores entraba por la ventana. Lentamente abrió los ojos y observó el lugar detenidamente, no era su habitación, era una habitación extraña, había pensado que todo lo que le había sucedido era simplemente una pesadilla, una muy rara y hermosa pesadilla. Volteó a ver a su lado, estaba sola, su acompañante no estaba, se había ido y ahora solo se encontraba ella en esa habitación. Volvió a mirar al techo, lo miraba fijamente, estaba perdida en aquel color, el color que veía era café y le recordaba a algo pero no sabía qué. ¿Acaso ya había estado allí antes? No lo creía, ella nunca salió de su casa, a ellos siempre los visitaban pero Antonio nunca los dejó salir y menos a ella, ya que estaba ocultando su género. Pensó en la razón por la cual su hermano la escondía y realmente le estaba agradecida, tenía que decírselo pero ¿Cómo? Una carta… si… una carta, ahí le escribiría todo lo que quisiese decirle y agradecerle. Se sentó en la cama y miró a través del balcón, la brisa la relajaba pero a la vez ella se sentía agitada… se sentía temerosa… y débil. ¿Por qué sentía esa sensación? ¿Por qué se sentía así? No se había sentido así desde la independencia, había sido fuerte, aún más que su hermano, quien se dejaba caer en los problemas con facilidad, ella era la fuerte de los dos… o al menos eso había sido. Había podido con tantos problemas que tenía su país pero no había podido contra el tipo rubio que ahora era su esposo ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Lentamente las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, cayendo una por una, recorriendo sus mejillas y finalmente algunas cayendo a su ropaje y otras recorriendo su cuello. Casi inmediatamente se calmó, dejó de derramar las lágrimas. Se levantó de la cama y volvió a ver fijamente a través del balcón, la brisa le susurraba - se libre, tú puedes, escapa.- pero sabía que sería inútil intentar huir, solo se ganaría un castigo peor que el que tenía ahora. Cerró la puerta y la ventana, se dirigió a su armario y sacó su ropa.

- Toc toc.- llamaron a la puerta.

- Adelante.- contestó. La puerta se abrió lentamente y detrás de ella estaba Jane, entró con una jarra de agua caliente.- Permiso.- dijo y se dirigió al baño, llenó la tina con agua caliente y luego abrió la llave para que esta se llenase. Regresó a la habitación.- Buenos días señora Jones.- Isabel sonrió débilmente.

- Buenos días Jane, no me digas así por favor, se oye raro.-

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? Después de todo eres su esposa y aquí las mujeres toman el apellido del hombre, no lo conservan como en tu país.-

- Pero… aun así… se oye raro…-

- Se oye bien, no se oye nada mal, señora Jones.-

- Señorita por favor, aun no tengo hijos.-

- Esta bien… señorita Jones, así le diré de ahora en adelante.-

- Con una condición, llámame así solo cuando el señor Jones este cerca mientras llámame María o Isabel ¿sí?-

- Acepto tu condición, nos vemos. Tengo que preparar tu desayuno.-

- ¡ESPERA!- Jane ya iba a cerrar la puerta pero escuchó que Isabel le llamaba por lo cual volvió a entrar a la habitación.- Yo quiero prepararlo… o al menos quiero que me enseñes… no se cocinar… como ya te dije antes… y… supongo que debes de tener un día de descanso… como no estarás tendré que cocinar… así que… ¿me esperas para enseñarme?- le dijo mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos.

- Estaré abajo esperándote, si no me encuentras en la cocina estaré en el patio trasero limpiando un poco el jardín.- Jane se retiró dejando de nuevo sola a Isabel. Fue cuando la última se acordó de algo, así como estaba en pijama bajó por las escaleras y buscó a Jane dentro de toda la casa sin encontrarla, se asomó por la puerta que daba al patio trasero, la vio a lo lejos, estuvo a punto de salir así como estaba vestida pero se vería mal, por lo que optó gritarle.

- ¡JANE! ¡JANE!- la mencionada volteó en dirección de la casa y comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a esta.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Pasó algo malo?- preguntó algo preocupada.

- No… solo te quería preguntar… si… sabes donde esta Alfred.- la señora sonrió mientras que María se sonrojó un poco.- No pienses… que en realidad me interesa… es solo que… ya sabes… como su esposa… pienso que debo de saber a dónde va… o eso creo…-

- Querida, el no hace nada malo, realmente es un buen chico, está trabajando, hoy le tocaba ir a casa de su jefe y se fue temprano para no regresar tarde, le pregunté en la mañana por ti y me dijo que estabas durmiendo, que no te quiso despertar ya que anoche no podías dormir.-

- Tiene razón… anoche no podía dormir…- Tras oír lo que Jane le había dicho sonrió, ¿tal vez podrían parecer un matrimonio normal? Se preguntó, no sería fácil para ella ya que apuradamente y lo conocía además de que nunca había estado con un hombre sentimentalmente, María sentía rara pero a la vez le gustaba.- Bien… me iré a bañar para que me enseñes a cocinar.- Isabel subió rápido a su habitación, se quitó la ropa y metió a bañar. Luego de bañarse, se cambió y arregló un poco, cosa que no había hecho en muchos años. Bajó a la cocina y Jane le comenzó a enseñar a cocinar.

Era cerca del mediodía, no hacía mucho calor pero tampoco hacia frio, era un clima perfecto, el rubio entró a su casa algo cansado, lo único que quería era recostarse y descansar. Tenía la ilusión de que al llegar a casa su esposa lo atendiera con cariño y fuera linda con él, cosa que iba a quedar en solo una ilusión, entró a la casa y se dirigió a su habitación, quería descansar y tomar un vaso de agua, esperaba que María por lo menos se acordara de que tenía que atenderlo (aunque ella no quisiera). Entró a la casa en silencio, supuso que ella estaría en su habitación, la habitación de los dos, ya iba llegando a esta cuando empezó a oír que María maldecía en todos los dialectos e idiomas que se sabía, sonrió ligeramente y entró a la habitación, se tiró en la cama, miró el techo y sintió la brisa que entraba por el balcón en eso entró su esposa echando rayos y centellas.

- Maldición, lo que me sucede por aprender a cocinar.- el volteó a verla pero ella paso de largo, era como si no lo hubiera visto, entró al baño y comenzó a lavarse las manos maldiciendo a medio mundo. El solo la miró, ella salió como si nada, era como si él fuera invisible, por un momento eso le molestó, ella abrió la puerta y salió de regreso a la cocina pero esta no se cerró por completo, a punto de cerrarse la puerta se detuvo y lentamente se volvió a abrir, por esta entró de nuevo la mexicana.

- Hola… ammm… no te había visto.- el rubio solo la miró y no contestó.- ¿Necesitas algo?-

- Ammmm...-

- Que no sea yo por favor.- interrumpió los pensamientos del rubio.

- En ese caso… quiero un vaso de agua…- ella esperó la palabra "mágica", estaba parada frente a la puerta, esperando.- ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó el rubio algo confundido.

- Nada, *voz baja* pero no estaría nada mal que de vez en cuando digas por favor.-

- ¿Dijiste algo?- preguntó ya que en realidad no había escuchado lo último.

- No, nada.- le contestó con una sonrisa. La mexicana salió de la habitación y se dirigió de nuevo a la cocina. Sirvió el vaso de agua y de nuevo se dirigió a la habitación, entró y fue hasta donde estaba Alfred.- Aquí está tu bebida, ¿se te ofrece algo más?- Tomó el vaso y le dio un sorbo, luego de eso volteó a verla con una sonrisa.- ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué sonríes?- preguntó con una actitud, algo seca Isabel pero con algo de inquietud.

- Nada… es solo que… pareces camarera… y… gracias…- después de decir eso le volvió a dar un sorbo al vaso, María no pudo evitar sonreír por lo anterior y suspiró suavemente.

- De nada…- le contestó, se dio la media vuelta dispuesta a regresar a la cocina para seguir aprendiendo pero…

- A propósito ¿Qué haces?- la morena se puso un poco nerviosa, no le quería decir lo que estaba diciendo, capaz y se burlaba.

- Na…nada…- contestó algo nerviosa.

- ¿Por qué estas nerviosa? Anda dime que estabas haciendo y tal vez considere dejarte ir, que seas libre… ya sabes… sin estar casados.-

- Tu lo que quieres es manipularme, déjame decirte que no te contestare aunque me prometas eso, sé muy bien que no cumplirás… por eso como dije no te contestare… me voy.-

- Solo quiero saber qué haces, ¿es mucho pedir? ¿Por qué maldecías a medio mundo?-

- Si te digo, ¿ya no me molestaras?-

- No puedo prometerte nada… anda dímelo, ¿Qué haces?-

- ¿Por qué estás tan interesado en saberlo?-

- Porque eres mi esposa.-

- ¿Solo por eso? Con menor razón te lo digo, me voy, estoy ocupada.-

- ¿Ni un beso o caricia? ¿Nada?-

- Nada señor Jones, ahora si me retiro.- ella salió por la puerta dejando solo al estadounidense.

- ¿Sera siempre así de terca?- se preguntó, tomó de nuevo el vaso de agua y bebió de este. Volteó a ver a la puerta y luego miró la cama, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la sala, quería ver lo que estaba haciendo, salió al patio la buscó pero nada, de ahí no tuvo que pensar mucho y supuso que estaría en la cocina, se asomó y vio a María peleando con el cuchillo y a Jane sonriendo, la última notó que Alfred estaba asomándose. Se sorprendió un poco al ver que lo que Isabel le había dicho era verdad, estaba cocinando, no le había creído por eso la estaba buscando en otras partes de la casa.

- Ya vuelvo hija.- la señora salió de la cocina y fue cuando Alfred entró a esta. María estaba intentando cortar unos vegetales, él llegó por detrás y tomó con sus manos las manos de María.

- Deja que te enseñe.- comentó el rubio. Isabel se puso por completo roja, lo bueno es que el no veía su rostro, es solo que… estaba demasiado pegado… y se sentía un poco incómoda.- ¿Qué tienes? Estas tensa.-

- No tengo nada.- contestó algo nerviosa.- Yo… yo puedo sola, no necesito que me ayudes.- sus manos comenzaron a sudar, seguía roja, el comenzó a ayudarla a cortar los vegetales, poco a poco la sensación de incomodidad fue desapareciendo, se estaba acostumbrando a sentir sus manos con las suyas cuando el recargó su cabeza en su hombro.- ¡AAAAH!- soltó el cuchillo de golpe, quitó las manos de el de las suyas y lo empujó ligeramente hacia atrás, él estuvo a punto de caerse pero logró mantener el equilibrio, ella sentía recorrer por su cuerpo un escalofrío que era más grande que el dolor de la cortada que se acababa de hacer. El cuchillo estaba tirado en el suelo y tenía un poquito de sangre, el comenzó a sentir un pequeño ardor que provenía de su mano izquierda y de su mejilla derecha, con su mirada comenzó a buscar de dónde provenía ese ardor en su mano, se había cortado, caminó hacia un espejo que estaba cerca y vio otra cortada en su rostro, volteó a ver a María serio y vio que ella estaba buscando el botiquín, ella se había cortado, otra vez y en las manos, estas le ardían muy feo, no soportaba en dolor, Alfred se acercó a ella de una manera sigilosa y que daba miedo, finalmente había encontrado el botiquín, lo tomó entre sus manos soportando el dolor y lo puso en el comedor, ella se sentó y saco unas vendas y alcohol, él se acercó a ella, sacó una silla del comedor y se sentó, la miró con una seriedad que ella al notarla se sintió intimidada, - _¿Qué rayos le pasaba a ese tipo?_- pensaba, bañó sus manos en alcohol, negó que le dolían y cubrió ambas manos con una venda. Miró a su esposo, bajó la mirada y le preguntó:

- ¿Te hice daño?- él la seguía mirando de una manera intimidante, ella desviaba su mirada para no encontrarse con la suya.

- Solo un par de cortadas, nada serio pero veo que a ti no te ha ido tan bien, tienes las manos con muchas heridas, debe ser muy doloroso.- contestó con un tono serio y seco a la vez.

- Duele mucho *susurro* pero duele más estar atada a alguien que no quieres.-

- Perdona ¿pero qué dijiste?- esta vez su mirada era más profunda y realmente le daba miedo, ¿acaso era doble cara? No quería decirle lo que había dicho puesto que no le iría para nada bien por lo que decidió negarlo.

- No dije nada…-

- ¿segura? Porque a mí me pareció escuchar que dijiste algo.-

- Realmente no dije nada… ven que te curare las heridas.- él se acercó más a ella, remojó un pedacito de algodón en alcohol, y la pasó con mucho cuidado por su mano, luego tomó otro y repitió los pasos anteriores pero esta vez en su rostro mientras le pasaba el algodón el buscaba su mirada pero ella intentaba no encontrarse con esta. Cuidadosamente retiró el algodón de su rostro, guardó los materiales de curación en el botiquín y se dirigió a guardarlo. Una vez en la cocina ella recogió el cuchillo, lo lavó y se dispuso a continuar lo que había comenzado pero algo se lo impidió.

- Ya has trabajado mucho por hoy, tus manos no están para que estés trabajando, hay que descansar.-

- Pero… tengo que aprender… como tu esposa tengo que cocinar para ti… no puedo dejarte "morir" de hambre…-

- Yo te enseñare luego, vamos a la habitación…-

- ¿A qué?-

- A descansar un rato, vamos no muerdo…-

- De seguro intentaras hacerme algo… sobre todo cuando Jane se vaya…-

- Prometo no tocarte, lo prometo… si ayer no intente hacer nada menos ahorita.-

- Confiare en ti… pero no me intentes tocar ¿ok?-

- Entendido, ahora vamos… realmente estoy cansado…-

- Antes de irnos… ¿tienes libros?-

- ¿Libros? ¿Te gusta leer?-

- No… me gusta comerlos para ver si así aprendo más…-

- Entendí tu sarcasmo, vamos… es por acá.- él tomó su mano pero ella la quitó inmediatamente.- ¿No dejaras que te tome de la mano tampoco?-

-No es eso… es solo que… me duele…-

- Esta bien… pero si dejaras que te tome de la mano ¿no?-

- Si… dejare… que me tomes de la mano… es lo menos que puedo permitirte.- ambos entraron a la pequeña biblioteca que él tenía en su casa y comenzó a buscar entre todos los libros hasta que finalmente encontró uno.- Bien… vamos.-

- ¿Cuál escogiste?-

- El de Drácula, me han dicho que está muy interesante… vamos.- ella intentó tomar su mano pero él la quitó.- ¿Por qué la quitas? ¿No quieres tomarme de la mano?-

- Si… pero… me dijiste que ahorita no…-

- Solo dame tu mano pero no la presiones demasiado fuerte que aún me duele, vamos a nuestra habitación.- el rubio se quedó algo sorprendido ante la palabra nuestra pero prefirió ya no decir nada y avanzaron hacia la habitación, una vez allí él se recostó en la cama mientras que ella se sentó en la cama y comenzó a leer el libro.

- ¿Realmente te gusta leer?-

- Me encanta leer, creo que es una de las mejores cosas que ha creado el ser humano junto con la música.-

- ¿Te gusta la música clásica?-

- Demasiado, es una música muy bonita, ¿por?-

- Solo preguntaba… ¿y te gusta ver obras de teatro?-

- La verdad es que nunca he ido a ver una… el que va a esos eventos es mi hermano… yo casi no salía cuando estaba allá…-

- Ha de ser feo estar recluida…-

- ¿Eh?-

- Si… ya sabes… no salir… a divertirte… a conocer gente… solo estar encerrada en tu casa, ocultándote de los demás.- Isabel bajó la mirada ante las palabras de Alfred.

- Al principio se me hizo muy difícil acostumbrarme a estar encerrada, antes de que llegara Antonio, mi hermano y yo siempre pasábamos el tiempo jugando… y estábamos con nuestros padres…-

- ¿Tus padres?-

- Si… Mamá maya y papá azteca… nos querían demasiado… y cuando ellos se fueron de este mundo…- recordar esos días la ponía triste (a quien no) comenzaron a salir una a una de nuevo las lagrimas… se tranquilizó y dejo de llorar, Alfred se acercó a ella y la abrazó, ella no rechazó eso, en parte la hacía sentirse protegida por lo que también le correspondió el abrazo.

- Tranquila… no llores…-

- Ya me calmé ya no estoy llorando.- dijo con voz entre cortada.

- Yo estaré aquí, para ti, cuando me necesites solo dilo, no te negaré la ayuda.- tras decir eso entrelazó su mano con la de ella y esta pensó:

- ¿Sera que tal vez terminemos llevándonos bien y seamos un matrimonio de verdad?- por un rato se quedaron abrazos y cuando llegó el momento de separarse no quería más tampoco quería decirlo o aceptarlo.

- Sigue leyendo tu libro, yo me dormiré un rato… estoy muy cansado.-

- Que descanses, estaré en el balcón por si se te ofrece algo.-

~~~~~ á~~~~~

Jane, una vez que esos se subieron, entró a la cocina, se había salido a propósito y a pesar de que había oído a María gritar no quiso entrar para que ellos "convivieran". Terminó de hacer la comida y recogió todo.

- Solo espero que esos dos se lleguen a entender.- y suspiró.

~~~~ á~~~~

Luego de una hora Alfred despertó, todo estaba en silencio por lo que creyó que estaba solo, bostezó tan fuerte que llamó la de atención de Isabel.

- ¿Dormiste bien?-

- ¿Eh?- volteó a verla.- Pensé que te habías ido.-

- No… me quedé aquí, el libro está muy interesante y aparte te dije que estaría aquí por si se te ofrecía algo.-

- Cumpliste tu palabra, oye… ¿Ya estará la comida? Tengo hambre y tengo que regresar a trabajar.-

- Voy a ir a ver a Jane para preguntarle, ya regreso, no tardare.-

Bajó las escaleras y fue hasta donde estaba la señora, en el patio.

- Jane, ¿ya está la comida?-

- Si, ya está. ¿Van a comer? Para que les sirva.-

- No… yo lo serviré, gracias.-

~~~~ á~~~~

Ese día, mientras comían no estuvo tan callado como el día anterior, al contrario platicaban sobre como era su vida siendo hombre y otras cosas. Jane los observaba y sonreía, realmente se veían felices y muy bien. Una vez que acabaron de comer ella recogió todo y él se subió al cuarto para asearse. Jane la ayudó pero no dijo nada, no quería quitarle la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro. Ella subió y se lavó los dientes, tomó de nuevo el libro y se volvió a sentar a leer.

- Ya me voy.-

- Que te vaya bien.- contestó como si nada.

- Tal vez regrese tarde.- continuaba el, quería ver si cambiaba de actitud pero solo veía una sonrisa en su rostro y su mirada pegada al libro.

- Vente con cuidado.-

El salió y cerró la puerta de mala gana, por todo el camino, rumbo a casa de su jefe, llevó una cara que representaba molestia. Llegó a casa de su jefe, entró a la oficina y se dispuso a trabajar. Ahí en la oficina estaba Abraham avanzando algo del trabajo. Notó la actitud que traía su nación por lo que decidió preguntarle que le pasaba.

- ¿Qué te sucede Alfred? ¿Qué te hizo la esposa?- preguntó su jefe.

- Nada…- contestó de mala gana.

- Bien, si tú lo dices… ya te dije que le des tiempo, no se ve que sea una mala chica, ¿sabe cocinar?-

- No sabe hacer casi nada… fue criada como hombre.-

- Debe ser algo difícil para ella aprender a hacer "cosas de mujeres", ¿Jane le está enseñando?-

-Sí, hace rato que llegué le estaba enseñando a cocinar.-

- ¿Y qué tal?-

- Me acerqué para ayudarla y luego…-

- De seguro intentaste ponerte cariñoso con ella, ella lo rechazó y soltó el cuchillo como loca.-

- ¿Cómo supiste…?

- Por la cortada en tu rostro y la venda en tu mano, ¿al menos te curó? Digo ¿sabe curar?-

- Eso sí, le enseñaron en los entrenamientos.-

- ¿Y cómo le harás?-

- ¿Para qué?-

- He oído que Francia va a intentar establecer un imperio en México y sabes que habrá guerra por lo que ella tiene que asistir, tienes que dejarla ir, su hermano no tardara en enviarle una carta informándole la situación.-

- Pues la dejare ir cuando su hermano mande la carta, aunque es capaz de no regresar.-

- ¿No le tienes para nada confianza?-

- No se…-

- Tienes que confiar en ella, quieres que ella confié en ti cuando tu ni siquiera le tienes confianza, si sigues con ese pensamiento ya verás que no duraran mucho.-

- Olvidémonos de mi vida privada y vamos a continuar con el trabajo.-

- Como gustes, pero recuerda que te lo dije.-

- Si, si, si como tú digas.-


	4. Capitulo 4

A pesar de ser abril, no hacía mucho calor, esa noche estaba fresco por lo que supuso que sería una noche agradable, llegó a su casa, entró y vio que al parecer no había nadie, recorrió la casa de un lado a otro, de arriba abajo, de adentro afuera pero al parecer él estaba solo. La casa se sentía como estaba hace apenas unos dos días: vacía y sola. Se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso de agua, pensando en lo que su jefe le había dicho, tal vez tenía algo de razón, tomó el vaso y le dio un sorbo, se recargó en la pared y miró a través de la puerta de la cocina hacia la puerta de la sala, esperando a que alguien entrara por esa puerta. Pasaron unos minutos, estaba algo molesto, dejó el vaso en el comedor y se dirigió a su oficina, entró y se sentó en el escritorio, suspiró. No duró mucho tiempo sentado, se levantó de su asiento y estaba dispuesto a ir a su habitación para recostarse, estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando por la puerta entró Isabel.

- ¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó Alfred serio. Al oír la voz de él, ella miró en dirección de donde esta provenía y le sonrió.

- Fui a caminar un poco y a comprar unas cosas que hacían falta en casa.- ignorando la expresión del rostro de parte de su marido, se dirigió a la cocina a acomodar lo que había comprado, por su parte al rubio no le gustó que ella no lo había atendido y que había salido sola, caminó hacia la cocina para hablar con ella.

- Se supone que debes de estar aquí en la casa para recibirme, no andar por ahí, una mujer casada no sale sola, además podrían intentar hacerte algo.-

- ¿Ahora me quieres encerrar aquí? ¿En la casa? Pues para tu información no sucederá, odio estar encerrada, me recuerda a los días que tenía que soportar a Antonio y ahora vienes tú e intentas hacer lo mismo… estás equivocado.- una sonrisa que reflejaba rivalidad no desaparecía de su rostro, claro que Alfred no podía ver esa sonrisa retadora, puesto que ella estaba de espaldas. Continuó acomodando las compras ignorando que el hombre que estaba detrás de ella estaba furioso.- ¿Se le ofrece algo señor Jones?- este no contestó y la miró serio como intentando analizarla, entenderla, ya que no resultó tan inocente y pacifica como se veía, le resultaría muy difícil acoplarse a una mujer que no era fácil de intimidar ni nada, después de todo el vivir como hombre le había beneficiado mucho, estaba acostumbrada a tratar con hombres así, notó que Alfred se quedó en silencio por lo que continuó hablando.- Como no quieres nada, me iré a la habitación… corrección, nuestra habitación.- ella se dirigió a la habitación dejando al estadounidense solo. Esperaba que él subiera detrás pero simplemente no, él no llegaba, en parte se le hizo raro y decidió esperar. Ya había pasado más o menos una hora desde que se había subido a su cuarto, para ser exactos eran las nueve y media y él no subía, decidió bajar para ver que sucedía, pero no encontró nadie.- ¿Sera que se enojó por lo que dije?- pensó.- Que fácil se molesta, ha de ser muy infantil.- dijo para sí misma. Decidió subirse a descansar y olvidarse de lo que había sucedido.

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

De repente sintió la necesidad de abrir los ojos y al hacerlo volteó a ver a su lado para ver si su acompañante estaba pero no, estaba sola.- Tal vez se durmió en otra habitación.- pensó, en ese mismo instante se levantó de la cama, puso un poco más de ropa y bajó, le dio vueltas a la casa pero no lo encontró.- ¿Dónde te habrás metido idiota?- se preguntó. Decidió sentarse en la sala a esperarlo, era más su sueño que la preocupación, sus ojos no soportaban más, estaban siendo forzados a mantenerse abiertos, cuando lo único que querían era estar cerrados para descansar, casi estaban cerrando cuando la puerta se abrió y detrás de esta estaba el. Isabel se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la entrada.- Ya llegaste.- comentó pero no recibió ninguna respuesta de parte de su marido. Al pasar a su lado sintió el olor a alcohol por lo que sería mejor hablar con el mañana, no se fuera a poner violento.

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

Abrió los ojos, todo estaba oscuro, no se sentía ninguna brisa de aire, todo estaba calmado y sobre todo silencioso. La cabeza le dolía horrible, no soportaba el dolor, se levantó de la cama y sentó, con la mirada comenzó a buscar a María pero no estaba en la habitación, es más, esa habitación ni siquiera era suya, estaba en la habitación de invitados. Salió de esta y se dirigió a su cuarto, al entrar abrió la puerta despacio para evitar hacer algún ruido y al entrar llamó a Isabel.

- ¡Isabel! Dame algo para el dolor de cabeza.- esperó alguna respuesta por parte de la mujer pero todo se mantuvo en silencio, vio que la cama estaba compuesta por lo que supuso que debería de haber salido. Decidió buscarla en la casa, primero por la cocina, luego por la sala, por los cuartos y finalmente en el patio, pero no la encontró.- ¿Dónde estará?- se preguntaba y seguía buscando, fue cuando se acordó del ático pero era imposible que ella estuviese ahí, ¿Para qué quería ir a un lugar abandonado, lleno de polvo y lleno de cosas que le traían recuerdos tristes y alegres? Aun así decidió ir a ver si de casualidad estaba ahí, cuando se estaba acercando notó que la puerta estaba entreabierta, la abrió con sumo cuidado y vio a la chica parada justo en medio de la habitación, la miró por un rato, el silencio dominaba la atmosfera y fue cuando el decidió romperla.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó serio. Al oír la voz del estadounidense volteó a verlo con algo de indiferencia y no le contestó.- Te estoy preguntando ¿Qué haces aquí? Y no me contestas.- subió su tono de voz.

- ¿Ya estás enojado? Sé más relajado, te saldrán arrugas y no quiero un esposo que se vea mucho mayor que yo.- Alfred, ante el comentario, mostró una diminuta sonrisa en su rostro pero no contestó.- ¿Se te ofrece algo?- preguntó María ya que el rubio no decía nada, solo la observaba. Su voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos y con algo de nervios contestó:

- Quiero algo para el dolor de cabeza, me duele mucho, pero aun así… ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en otra parte de la casa ¿no?- abrió por completo la puerta y entró al cuarto, se posó a poco más de dos metros de la chica.

- Quería limpiar este lugar, está muy sucio, pero me dije que esperaría a que despertaras para hablar contigo, no es necesario que tires algunas cosas ya que podemos sacar todo y volverlo a meter, claro que acomodado.-

- No es mala idea, solo que hoy no, me duele mucho la cabeza, además no será fácil de limpiar, no he tocado este lugar en años.-

- No se nota.- María salió de la habitación y comenzó a caminar con dirección a la cocina, Alfred solo se quedó parado como tonto viendo cómo se alejaba su esposa y fue cuando él pensó:

- _¿No me va a dar nada? Vaya esposa que tengo._- y fue como si María le hubiera leído el pensamiento, se detuvo al ver que él no venía atrás de ella y volteó a verlo con una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿Qué esperas? ¿Ya te sientes bien? Porque si es así ya no te voy a dar nada.- la voz de la chica hizo que el reaccionara y caminara tras de ella.

- Lo siento… ando… perdido.- ¿El pidiendo perdón? Vaya que si se sentía mal, ambos caminaron a la cocina, él se sentó en el comedor mientras ella le preparaba un té.- Creí que no sabías que dar de tomar en caso de molestias.-

- Una cosa es que no sepa cocinar y otra es que no sepa de remedios caseros, aprendí eso en el los entrenamientos del ejército.-

- Ya veo… hasta creo que te trataban más a ti como hombre que a mi.- ella no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar ese comentario pero si analizaba tal vez si era cierto lo que decía, después de todo el atendía asuntos sobre su país mientras que ella no hacía nada salvo entrenar y leer.- Oye… ¿vino Jane hoy?-

- No vino.- tomó la taza de té y delicadamente la puso en la mesa frente a él.- ¿Quieres algo más? Y te aviso que yo hice de desayunar, sé que tal vez no esta buena la comida… pero quita el hambre… al menos…-

- No pienses que quiero despreciar tu comida, pero no tengo hambre.-

- Sino comes te puedes enfermar, luego no andes diciendo que yo no te atiendo, y sobre el almuerzo…-

- No te preocupes por el almuerzo, yo cocinare.- estaba algo sorprendida por lo que había dicho, andaba de buen humor, cosa que le pareció de alguna manera extraña.

- ¿Te pasa algo? O… ¿quieres algo?- preguntó un poco confundida. Alfred tomó un sorbo de té y notó el tipo de voz de María, no entendía porque le preguntaba eso, por lo que le contestó con otra incógnita.

- ¿Por qué preguntas eso?-

- Es que… andas de muy buen humor… ¿te divertiste anoche?-

- ¿Cómo crees? Ya te dije que no te seré infiel… *susurro* aunque ni siquiera me beses.- lo último alcanzó a escucharlo y solo bajó la mirada.- Por cierto… ¿Por qué no estaba en nuestra habitación?-

- Llegaste de madrugada, no dije nada ya que parecía que estabas algo pasado de copas, subiste a la habitación, te cambiaste, hasta ahí perfecto, sin pelear nos acostamos… y te corrí.- Alfred no pudo evitar sorprenderse por eso, por no escupir el té se atragantó y no podía respirar.- ¡AAAH! ¡POR FAVOR NO TE MUERAS! ¡SOY MUY JOVEN PARA QUEDARME VIUDA!- Alfred se estaba quedando sin aire e Isabel no sabía qué hacer, estaba desesperada por los gestos que hacia su esposo, decidió darle unos "golpecitos" en la espalda, pero se le pasó un poquito la mano y al estadounidense le comenzó a doler un poco la espalda.

- Eres muy salvaje…- le dijo entre dientes mientras se tocaba la espalda.

- Lo siento… fue lo único que se me ocurrió.-

- Ahora no solo me duele la cabeza, sino también la espalda…-

- Este… ammm… lo siento… Te sobaré la espalda… así que vamos al cuarto…-

- Eso pasa por criarte como hombre, ahora no solo haces cosas de hombres sino que también tienes la fuerza de un hombre.-

- Alegamos eso allá arriba, vamos al cuarto.- Ambos caminaron a la habitación, iban a la par solo que María estaba roja de lo apenada que estaba por lo que había hecho, una vez que llegaron el abrió la puerta y primero entró ella seguida de él.- Siéntate… buscaré alcohol.-

- No es necesario, además tus manos están lastimadas por lo que pasó ayer, solo vamos a recostarnos, después de todo no iré a trabajar.-

- Ya no me duelen mis manos… están cicatrizando rápido, sobre tu trabajo… ¿Por qué no iras?- preguntó mientras sacaba la botella de alcohol y se dirigía a sentarse a un costado de la cama.

- No me siento muy bien… por eso… y sobre lo de anoche… dime porque me corriste.-

- Estábamos ambos durmiendo, tú te volteaste hacia mí y me abrazaste por la cintura, no hice nada, pero entonces… *seria* comenzaste a toquetearme.- el rubio no pronunció ni una palabra y tampoco hizo gesto alguno.- Te decía que te calmaras, lo hacías y a los pocos segundos estabas "explorando" debajo de mi ropa y estabas intentado tocar un lugar el cual una mujer no debe dejar que cualquiera, y si es posible, nadie lo toque, fue por eso que te corrí.-

- Ya veo… creo que en el fondo soy un pervertido, siento haberte manoseado, después de todo creo ya habíamos hablado sobre ese asunto.- Definitivamente Alfred debía sentirse mal, ese día andaba muy tranquilo, ¿Por qué? Solo Dios sabrá.

- Cambiemos tema ¿sí?- Ambos se sentaron en la cama y se pusieron a platicar sobre sus vidas, se la estaban pasando muy bien, tanto que María no se dio cuenta de que estaba acurrucándose en el pecho del estadounidense, este no dijo nada y la abrazó por la cintura con una sonrisa, fue cuando ella al sentir la mano de él se separó de éste de una manera algo brusca y se puso roja como un tomate.- No tienes por qué ponerte así, no tiene nada de malo que te abracé, después de todo eres mi esposa.-

- Lo se… pero… pero…- no sabía que excusa poner, le había gustado estar entre sus brazos y sentirse protegida.- pero…-

- No tienes ninguna excusa ¿eh?- El rubio bajó la mirada sonriendo ligeramente, María se cubrió la boca con ambas manos y se puso a pensar que tal vez debería ser un poco más flexible, un beso de vez en cuando no estaría nada mal, después de todo estaría casada con él para siempre y de todas maneras tenía que ser cariñosa con él, pero algo impedía que lo hiciera. Con un sentimiento pequeño de culpa se sentó de nuevo a su lado, tomó la mano de él y al sentir la mano de ella levantó la mirada y buscó la mirada de ella. La vio fijamente y por un instante se perdió en su mirada color chocolate así como ella se estaba perdiendo en esos bellos azules, con su mano derecha acarició su mejilla, estaba tensa pero quería hacerlo, acercó lentamente su rostro al de él, cerró sus ojos al igual que él, sus labios estaban apenas rozando y cuando estaban a punto de darse un beso se oyó que llamaban a la puerta, eso impidió que completaran la acción.

- Iré a ver quién es.- comentó María mientras miraba al suelo y se levantaba de la cama.

- Yo te espero aquí.- por su parte Alfred decidió quedarse ahí sentado en la cama, pensando en si había sido una alucinación o si estuvo a punto de besarse con María, suspiró y se tiró en la cama. En todo su camino a la sala iba mordiéndose los labios.

- Toc toc.- llamaron de nuevo a la puerta.

- ¿Quién será?- pensó ella.- Solo espero que no sea Francis.- abrió la puerta y ahí estaba el visitante, un amigo de ella.- ¡MATHY!- gritó de manera alegre y se lanzó a él dándole un abrazo, al escuchar el nombre de su hermano, Alfred bajó casi inmediatamente a la sala y vio como estaba abrazando su esposa a su hermano.

- _Ojala y a mí me abrazara así._- pensó. Siguió caminando y llegó a donde estaba el dúo.

- Hola Alfred.- saludó el canadiense con una radiante sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

- Hola Matthew.- contestó entre cortante y seco.- ¿Y ese milagro que vienes por aquí?-

- Decidí visitarte, creí que estarías solo, pero veo que estas con María, sobre eso… ¿Qué hace ella aquí?-

- Soy tu cuñada.- contestó entre dientes. Para Matt fue un golpe algo duro, pues él había estado enamorado de María desde hace algún tiempo, mas no tenía el valor de decírselo y al enterarse de la noticia podríamos decir… que se le partió el corazón.

- Pero… pensé que no se conocían…-

- Luego te cuento como pasó todo… cambiando de tema… es un placer volver a verte, no te había visto en un buen tiempo.-

- Estaba de paso por aquí, por eso decidí visitar a mi hermano… más nunca me imaginé que tu estuvieras aquí.-

- Nadie se lo imagina.-

- ¿Las demás naciones saben que en realidad Mario es mujer?-

- No y no tenemos pensado decírselo.- contestó Alfred por ella, estaba serio y celoso, ya que al parecer trataba mejor a su hermano que él, que era su esposo. María notó el tono de voz, por lo que pudo sacar conclusiones sobre lo que le pasaba, se acercó a él y lo jaló a la cocina.

- Ya venimos Matt, siéntate, ¿quieres algo?-

- Un vaso de agua estaría bien-maple.-

Ya en la cocina…

- ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Ya estás enojado?-

- No, no lo estoy.- contestó molesto.

- No me voy a ir con tu hermano, si eso es lo que piensas. Él es mi amigo, por eso es una persona especial para mi… como sabes las demás naciones no saben que soy mujer…- María no terminó de hablar y Alfred la interrumpió.

- ¡No! Y nunca se enteraran.- tras decir esto salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la sala donde estaba su hermano, mientras María se quedó parada en la cocina repasando las palabras que había oído, se mordió el labio de nuevo (un día de estos ella misma se lastimara) y dirigió a servir el vaso de agua.

- No te entiendo…- dijo ella.

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

Mientras tanto en casa… Francisco se acababa de levantar, como hacía calor decidió que lo mejor sería darse un buen baño, acabado esto se cambió y dirigió a la cocina para desayunar. Ahí se sentó en el comedor, donde ya estaba su desayuno servido, lo miró y pasó su lengua por sus labios.

- _Que rico se ve.-_ pensó. Ya estaba a punto de darle el primer bocado a su deliciosa comida cuando…

- Joven Francisco, lo buscan.- comentó el trabajador.

- Diles que ya voy.- contestó medio gruñón, dejó los cubiertos en el comedor, quitó el pañuelo que tenía puesto en su cuello como babero (el delicado no quería mancharse) y comenzó a caminar en dirección de la sala.- ¿Qué p*ta madre es lo que quieren? Ya ni me dejan desayunar en paz.- decía entre dientes junto con otras maldiciones que sus padres le habían enseñado.- Cuando vea a esos hijos de p*uta, aunque sus madres no tienen ninguna culpa de lo estúpidos que son, haré que se arrepientan de haberme interrumpido en pleno desayuno.- nadie ABSOLUTAMENTE nadie lo interrumpía cuando estaba a punto o estaba comiendo, para él la comida era lo más sagrado en la vida, por eso nadie lo debía de interrumpir o de lo contrario lanzaría una maldición sobre los desgraciados que lo interrumpían (claro, si era su hermana nunca le haría eso). Llegó al recibidor y en eso entraron cinco chicos con gran desesperación, estaban muy agitados, al parecer venían huyendo, uno de ellos corrió hasta él y con desesperación comenzó a agitarlo.

- ¡¿DÓNDE ESTA MARIO?!-

- _¿Así que estos tuvieron el agrado de interrumpirme? _La pagaran caro.- lo último se le salió de los pensamientos y los cinco miraron raro a Francisco.- Olviden lo que les dije *aleja un poco a Ricardo* En fin… ¿Qué querían?-

- ¡¿DÓNDE ESTA MARIO?!- preguntaron con cierta desesperación y al mismo tiempo los amigos de Isabel.

- Mario… Mario… *sonrisa tonta y con un poco de tristeza* Mario…-

- Cuate ¿Te sientes bien?- le preguntó José.

- Es que… *sitúa su mano en su frente* Ese Mario… tonto… *sigue riéndose como tonto* Nos vemos… cuídense…- Los cinco chicos lo miraron con cara de ¿wtf? Por la actitud de Francisco, este se fue lentamente a la cocina mientras que todo se quedó en silencio.

- ¡ESPERA!- gritaron al unísono.- ¡¿DÓNDE ESTA MARIO?!- pero fue demasiado tarde, detrás de ellos apareció un hombre muy alto y gordo que los miraba de una manera seria y que a la vez daba miedo, los cinco sonrieron nerviosamente.

- Mario no está para salvarlos de esta.- dijo con su voz grave, tronó los dedos y los cinco comenzaron a correr por sus vidas, en lo que corrían un trabajador intentó detenerlos pero fue inútil.

- Disculpen, pero a los señores no les gustan las peleas, les suplico que se vayan a otro.-

- Hazte a un lado viejito.- lograron esquivarlo y poco a poco aumentaron la velocidad.

En la cocina…

- Por fin podré comer en paz.- se dijo, ya iba a darle un bocado a su comida cuando…

- ¡AHÍ LE DICES A MARIO QUE LO QUEREMOS!- golpeó la mesa y caminó al pasillo, lo único que pudo ver fue a los cinco corriendo y vaya que si eran rapidos, ya casi no se veian, movió la cabeza y se dispuso a regresar a comenzar a comer, en eso el hombre gordo se iba a cercando…

- ¡AAAAAAAH!- fue el grito que pegó Francisco y quedó ahí pegado en la pared.

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- preguntó Alfred.

- Adelante, ¿Qué sucede?- contestó Matthew.

- ¿Te gusta Isabel?- el canadiense no contestó se quedó callado, si le decía que si era capaz de armarle una escena de celos y si le decía que no, se daría cuenta de que mentía, así que decidió no contestar.- Contéstame por favor… ¿te gusta Isabel?- con el silencio como respuesta Alfred supo que la respuesta era afirmativa.- Solo te diré una cosa, no quieras ser tan tierno con ella, porque… después de todo podría haber problemas… y no quiero pelear… mucho menos contigo que eres mi hermano… si puedes mantente alejado de ella, no quiero que haya problemas.-

- Nunca me metería con una mujer casada y menos si se trata de una tuya. No tengo porque andar haciendo esas cosas, es repugnante, de lo más bajo… no te preocupes… pero yo también te diré una cosa: no harás que yo me aleje de ella, después de todo es mi amiga y no pienso dejarla sola.-

- Ella no está sola, me tiene a mí…-

- Pero de qué sirve que te tenga a ti si eres demasiado celoso, lo único que harás será ahuyentarla y sembraras el miedo en ella, ya no estamos pequeños, sabemos perfectamente cómo tratar a una mujer, al menos yo estoy en contra de como las tratan unos y estoy casi seguro de que tú la has o vas a intentar tratarla así, no me meteré en tu vida privada, solo que si llegas a hacerle algo aquí estaré yo para apoyarla, sin importar si está casada o no contigo.- María estaba oyendo la conversación escondida en la cocina, al menos sabía que no iba a estar sola como había pensado, tenía a Matthew de su lado y estaba agradecida por eso, abrió la puerta de la cocina y se dirigió a Matt con el vaso de agua.

- Ten, ¿seguro que no quieres nada más?-

- Está bien así, gracias.- contestó con una sonrisa. Alfred lo miró amenazadoramente pero el ignoró la mirada y continuó hablando con Isabel, ellos dos estuvieron hablando por un buen rato, el estadounidense solo miraba como se entretenían ellos, veía como su hermano hacia sonreír a su esposa, cosa que él no había logrado. Luego de unas horas transcurridas decidieron que era la hora de comer y acordaron de ir a un restaurante, caminaron todo el trayecto, enfrente iba María con Matthew y un poco atrás Alfred, este último quería matar a su hermano, pero no podía y aunque lo intentara sería inútil. Una vez que llegaron al restaurant se sentaron y pidieron de comer, Alfred se sentó al lado de ella y Matt trató de mantener cierta distancia con María, el primero, como estaba al lado de la joven, la abrazó por la cintura y ella al sentir el abrazo, brincó tantito por lo que Alfred se acercó y le susurró al oído:

- No intentes hacer absolutamente nada, después de todo estamos un lugar público y no se vería nada linda una discusión, ¿verdad?- la joven no dijo nada, pero le sembró un poco de miedo por el tono de voz con que le habló. Una vez les sirvieron de comer, comieron y al terminar decidieron ir al parque a caminar, al salir del restaurante Alfred no dudó en agarrar a su esposa de la mano y no soltarla para nada, así fueron caminando por todo el lugar, entre risas, a pesar de lo molesto y callado que estaba el estadounidense. Como estaba oscureciendo optaron por regresar a casa, ya iban llegando a esta y fue cuando una persona le habló a Alfred, María y Matthew se adelantaron a la casa y en el pequeño trayecto el canadiense le preguntó:

- ¿Qué le pasó a tus manos? ¿Alfred te hizo algo?-

- No… esto me pasó ayer… aprendiendo… intentando cocinar…-

- ¿No sabes cocinar?-

- No… soy una mujer que a la vez no lo parece, no se hacer… creo que nada sobre cosas del hogar… y sobre mis manos… ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que están lastimadas?-

- Fue mientras comíamos, veía que al agarrar ciertas cosas ponías una expresión de dolor, ¿segura que Alfred no te hizo nada?- volvió a insistir con su suposición.

- Te lo juro, él no tuvo nada que ver en esto…- el silencio se hizo presente por un momento, hasta que María lo rompió.- Gracias.- Matthew se sorprendió un poco al oír esa palabra, pues no había hecho nada bueno, al contrario, había logrado enfurecer a su hermano.

- ¿Gracias? ¿Por qué?- preguntó sorprendido.

- Por haberme alegrado un poco el día, al parecer necesitaba hablar con alguien, no como hablamos nosotros… pues ya sabes… con Alfred mirándote con ganas de matarte… pero… al menos hablamos…-

- Cuando quieras, solo mándame una carta y vendré, aunque mi hermano me quiera matar-maple.- su tic apareció de la nada, Isabel no pudo evitar hacer una expresión de ternura y comenzó a jalarle los cachetes.

- Awwww… me encanta cuando dices maple, te oyes tan tierno.-

- No soy tierno…-

- Claro que lo eres, pero cambiando de tema ¿y donde esta Kumajiro?- le preguntó mientras le soltaba los cachetes.

- Se quedó en mi casa, lo dejé ya que venía a arreglar unos asuntos y no tenía sentido traerlo de un lugar a otro, se aburriría, comenzaría a preguntar que quien soy y los niños al verlo me dirían que quieren abrazarlo y me rogarían… y… por eso lo dejé en casa.-

- Tienes razón, es que es raro ver a una persona con un osito polar… ¿te iras ahorita o te quedaras?-

- Me iré ahorita, tengo que regresar urgentemente.-

- Ya veo, entonces…- habían llegado a la puerta de la casa.- ya te vas… cuídate mucho Matt.- María le dio un gran abrazo, el cual Matt hubiera deseado que nunca se acabase, Alfred ya iba llegando a su casa y a lo lejos vio la escena, Matthew al notar la presencia de su hermano separó a María de él.

- Nos vemos Isabel, cuídate mucho y si necesitas ayuda con ya sabes quién no dudes en avisarme.-

- Gracias pero prefiero lidiar con él yo sola, nos vemos.- tras decir esto el canadiense comenzó su retirada, en la banqueta se encontró con su hermano quien lo miraba de manera intimidante.

- Nos vemos hermano.- se despidió Matt.

- Cuidate.- le contestó de manera seca. Alfred caminó a la casa, María estaba para en la entrada esperándolo, llegó a donde estaba ella, la tomó algo brusco de la mano y la metió a la casa casi a la fuerza.

- ¡Alfred! ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?!- le preguntó María sin entender que le sucedía.

- ¡Todavía tienes el descaro de preguntarme que me pasa!- le contestó molesto. Esas palabras bastaron para que la chica entendiera a que se refería su esposo.

- ¡No tienes por qué ponerte celoso! No andaría con alguien más.- intentó defenderse.

- Pero si vi cómo te miraba y tu ahí siguiéndole el juego, pasando el rato con él, en vez de estar conmigo.- por cada palabra que decía se acerba de una manera intimidante a Isabel, ella retrocedía por cada paso que él daba, finalmente la terminó acorralando en una esquina de la sala.

- Por favor… no me hagas nada…- dijo con la voz quebrada, pues sabía que si se iba a la violencia las cosas empeorarían.- Yo no me acerqué a tu hermano con la finalidad de tener algo con él, simplemente es mi mejor amigo… y tenía tiempo que no lo veía… ¿tú no te pondrías así al ver a tu mejor amigo luego de no verlo en mucho tiempo?- no hubo respuesta alguna, simplemente se mantuvo todo en silencio, Alfred la soltó de la muñeca, la cual estaba completamente roja por la fuerza con la que tenía el agarrada. Dirigió su mirada a los ojos de su esposa, le acarició la mejilla, levantó un poco el rostro de ella y lentamente acercó sus labios a los suyos, juntándolos tiernamente, aunque ella no le contestó el beso, pues estaba tensa pensando en que podría hacerle algo. Una vez terminó de besarla, Alfred se subió a su habitación, al desaparecer tras la puerta, Isabel se dejó caer lentamente al suelo, recargó en la pared, se abrazó a ella misma y comenzó a sollozar en silencio.- _¿qué rayos le sucede?-_ Después de un rato decidió que era hora de irse a dormir, solo que le daba miedo entrar en la habitación, tenía miedo de él, de su esposo, de Alfred. Lentamente abrió la puerta pero notó que él no estaba ahí, sacó rápidamente su ropa y de una manera rápida se vistió para dormir, compuso la cama y se acostó en ella, deseando que Alfred no le hiciera daño y se calmara. Estaba cayendo en un profundo sueño cuando sintió a alguien más en la cama, volvió a cerrar los ojos e intentaba mantener la calma.

- Que descanses.- fue lo que él dijo pero ella no contestó.


	5. Capitulo 5

Era una hermosa mañana de abril, se levantó a las ocho en punto para que le diera tiempo de asearse, alistarse, desayunar e ir a caminar un rato. Se metió a bañar y una vez acabado esto, se cambió, ya estaba casi listo para ir a desayunar cuando una de sus trabajadores llamó a la puerta.

- Disculpe si lo interrumpo, pero lo están buscando.- el hombre miró a la puerta extrañado y contestó.

- Dile que me espere… bajo en un momento.- mientras se terminaba de acomodar sus ropajes pensó.- ¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora? Aún es temprano, no han dado ni las nueve…- y sin pensar más se dirigió a la sala de estar y al llegar se encontró con un desarreglado y demacrado Alfred.- ¿Qué le sucedió a mi nación?- pensó. Caminó hasta donde estaba sentado y se sentó cerca de él.- ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué te pasó? Tú nunca vistes así y buenos días.-

- Buenos días… Bien…- no sabía que contestar.- Es que el día de hoy voy a tener una salida en la tarde y vine a esta hora para terminar lo más temprano posible… en cuanto a mi vestimenta… me dormí y apuradamente me dio tiempo de arreglarme.-

- Bueno… pues vamos a la oficina, ¿ya desayunaste? ¿Gustas algún café o algo?-

- Un café está bien.- fue lo único que dijo. Ambos hombres entraron a la oficina y cada uno se sentó en sus respectivos asientos, así comenzaron a trabajar en completo silencio, ninguno se atrevía a abrir un tema de conversación, la trabajadora llamó a la puerta, el café estaba listo, ella entró y a cada uno le sirvió. Alfred estaba algo atareado, estaba nervioso, su jefe había notado eso, pero decidió que sería mejor no preguntar sobre lo que le pasaba. Así siguieron trabajando por un buen rato hasta que Abraham decidió romper el silencio.

- ¿Qué te sucede? Hoy no estas como en días anteriores, la excusa que me dijiste sinceramente no te la creo… además… sabes que si faltas un día por algún asunto tuyo, no se te regaña ni nada, ya que siempre vienes puntual al trabajo.- el rubio no contestó, se quedó pensando por unos segundos en una respuesta, pero ya era tarde, su silencio lo había delatado.- ¿Por qué no me contestas? ¿O es que acaso tiene que ver con tu esposa?- Jones no pudo evitar hacer una mueca al oír las últimas palabras que su jefe había pronunciado, tomó la taza de café y bebió de esta.- No evadas mis preguntas, de todas maneras me contestaras… Algo sucedió entre ustedes dos ¿verdad?-

- Pues… digamos…- dijo nervioso.

- ¿Qué le hiciste ahora? Porque para que estés como perrito con la cola entre las patas debió ser algo digamos… serio…-

- No estoy así… estoy normal… como todos los días… ¿Cómo le voy a tener miedo a una mujer?- contestó un poco nervioso.

- A mí no me engañas, eso te pasa por casarte con una chica que apenas acabas de conocer, también tiene que ver mucho tu carácter, sobre todo si eres muy celoso.- ante lo último Alfred no pudo más que sonreír falsamente, limpiando las sospechas de su jefe.- ¿Con que fue eso? Y dime… ¿Quién era el tipo?-

- Matthew… el…- Abraham ni siquiera dejó que el rubio terminará la oración y no interrumpió asombrado.

- ¡Oh! No pensé que tu hermano fuese de esos… aun así… ¿Qué te hizo María Isabel para que andes todo demacrado?- el estadounidense miró a los lados asegurándose de que no hubiese nadie que lo pudiera delatar, una vez que acabó su pequeña exploración procedió a hablar.

- Te contare, pero queda entre nosotros, ¿Lo prometes?-

- Lo prometo.-

- ¿Por la garrita?- su jefe lo miró sin entender y sin otra opción repitió lo mismo que el pero a modo de respuesta.

- Por… por la garrita…-

~~~~~ _Flashback_ ~~~~~

Eran aproximadamente las siete y media de la mañana, cuando abrió los ojos, notó que su esposa no estaba en la habitación, le tomó poca importancia a este suceso, sin perder el tiempo se levantó de la cama, estiró, sacó ropa limpia y metió a bañar, una vez que acabó de alistarse bajó a la cocina, suponiendo que ahí estaría Isabel.

- María.- le habló, pero ella ignoró al estadounidense.- Isabel… te estoy hablando…- pero no hubo respuesta por parte de la chica.- ¿no me vas a contestar?- preguntó con un tono de voz serio y autoritario, sin embargo la mexicana lo volvió a ignorar. Frustrado la tomó bruscamente de la muñeca y la obligó a voltear a verlo.- ¡¿Qué te pasa?!- le preguntó enojado, María lo miró fijamente, con una mirada llena de odio, cuando se escuchó un golpe.

- ¡PAS!- sonó, la piel de Alfred se había tornado roja, con su otra mano tocó su mejilla, la cual estaba caliente por el golpe, Isabel seguía parada frente a él con una mirada retadora, dándole a entender que no se iba a dejar tan fácil.

- Una cosa es que sea tu esposa… y otra es que me quieras tratar como un objeto o como un animal… te informó que conmigo no será así, no tendrás el camino tan fácil, no soy como las demás… yo no ando de delicada pero tampoco me ando comportando como hombre señor Jones…- el mencionado no dijo nada, ante eso María continuó hablando.- le propongo un trato… Cuando estemos frente a los demás finjamos que estamos felices los dos, que somos el matrimonio perfecto, que nos… que nos amamos y cosas cursis como esa… pero que aquí dentro de la casa nos portemos de manera indiferente… no lo desatenderé, te trataré como a mi marido pero sin cariño… ¿Qué opinas?- el norteamericano no contestó, se mantuvo en silencio y bajó un poco la mirada.

- No…- dijo débilmente.

- ¿Perdón?- María no había alcanzado a oír lo que él decía.

- No… no, dije que no. Dime… ¿te agrada la gente hipócrita?- escasos segundos después contestó la morena.

- No… odio la gente hipócrita… odio todo lo que tenga que ver con hipocresía…-

- Entonces… si lo odias… ¿Por qué quieres practicarlo?- no contestó, la chica volteó a ver a otro lado, cruzó los brazos y se recargó de la pared.- Contesta.- insistió Alfred tranquilamente.

- No encuentro otra solución… pienso que sería lo mejor… siempre nos estamos peleando y…- no terminó la oración, cuando sintió que la mano de Alfred le acariciaba la mejilla de una manera tierna pero que a la vez a ella le daba miedo.

- Claro que hay otra solución… ¿Por qué no intentas amarme? Al final me querrás y veras que ambos seremos felices.- el tono con el que hablaba le daba miedo a Isabel, llegó a pensar que se estaba volviendo loco, por lo que inmediatamente se alejó de él, retrocediendo.- ¿Por qué te alejas? ¿Tiene algo de malo el pedirte que me intentes querer?-

- Aléjate…- pero entre más retrocedía él se acercaba cada vez más, finalmente se topó con la pared y él la acorraló, ella estaba trazando un plan para poder zafarse de él, pero se le acabó el plan cuando la tomó con fuerza de las muñecas y de alguna manera se las arregló para inmovilizar sus piernas.- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Vas a abusar de mí o qué? Tipos así dan asco.- ella forcejeaba para soltarse pero era inútil, la tenía agarrada con mucha fuerza.

- No haría algo así, no sin tu consentimiento… no aceptaré tu propuesta… contéstame lo siguiente ¿me odias?-

- No… pero tampoco siento algo por ti… no siento nada… ¿Por qué la pregunta?-

- Por nada… no te soltaré… hasta que…- no acabó la frase guardó silencio y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa.

- ¿Hasta qué? Si no me sueltas…-

- Sino te suelto ¿Qué?- la calló secamente.- ¿Qué me harás? Estás inmóvil, no puedes hacer nada… salvo… respirar y… hablar.-

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Por qué hiciste que me casara contigo a la fuerza?- le preguntó entre jaloneos y con un tono de angustia y de nostalgia.

- Solo quiero que me quieras, es todo… ¿es mucho pedir?-

- Por supuesto, pretendes conseguir mi afecto, mi cariño ¿de esta manera? ¿De una manera brusca? Estás equivocado, primero deberías aprender a controlar tus celos, es por lo que deberías de empezar si quieres que empiece a sentir algo por ti.-

- ¿Te has enamorado antes?-

- No me cambies el tema… y… no… no me he enamorado…-

- Entonces estamos igual… ninguno de nosotros se ha enamorado… esta podría ser nuestra primera vez enamorados… prometo no hacerte nada, no tocarte sin que tú me des permiso… pero a cambio quiero que intentemos llevar mejor nuestra relación y…- Alfred sintió un fuerte golpe en una de sus piernas, por lo que soltó a la joven esta al verse libre se preparó en caso de que tuviera que pelear un poco, más al parecer Alfred no tenía intención alguna de utilizar la fuerza, sin malicia se comenzó a acercar cada vez más a ella y al tenerla de frente la tomó de los brazos, causando que ella comenzara a patalear y jalonearse con todas su fuerzas.- _Le robaré un beso como en las historias, así se tranquilizará y podré hablar con ella de manera tranquila._- pensó pero para su suerte la chica comenzó a jalarle la ropa, quien sabe cómo y de dónde pero esta sacó un cuchillo y al ver el cuchillo Alfred no tuvo de otra más que soltarla y retroceder, la loca parecía ella.

- ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡No te atrevas a acercarte a mí porque no respondo!- su rostro decía que hiciera caso a las palabras pronunciadas, pues al parecer estaba dispuesta a cumplir con la amenaza, él la miró sorprendido, no entendía por qué se había puesto así, según no le había hecho nada malo, o eso creía él. Intentó acercarse a ella pero esta retrocedió y le mostró el cuchillo.- No te me acerques…- volvió a repetir con mucha seriedad.

- Pero… yo no te hecho nada.- pronunciadas esas palabras se volvió a cercar a ella, tomó un plato (lo único que tenía cerca) y lo lanzó pegando en su mano y tirando, como consecuencia, el cuchillo. Caminó hasta ella la tomó de los hombros y ella comenzó a forcejear.- ¿Por qué eres así?-

- Suéltame.- gruñía, comenzó a jalonearse y jalar de las ropas de Alfred, causando que este se desarreglara, lo empujó y rápidamente tomó el cuchillo de nuevo.- ¡Vete de aquí!-

- Pero…-

- ¡QUE TE VAYAS O NO RESPONDO!- se sintió intimidado, tenía… ¿miedo? ¿Él sentir… Miedo? Retrocediendo lentamente siguió hasta llegar a la puerta, como pudo la abrió y caminó hacia atrás, al no ver que se acercaba a las escaleras tropezó y cayó sentado al piso.

- ¡Auch!- inmediatamente se levantó y volteó a ver a todos lados, esperanzado de que nadie lo hubiese visto. Se dirigió a la puerta de la casa y la abrió lentamente, con ayuda de sus reflejos logró esquivar una olla, por lo cual volvió a cerrar la puerta, estaba espantado, la chica parecía loca, intentó tranquilizarse respirando más lento, volvió a abrir la puerta y este esquivó un cuchillo.

- ¡TE DIJE QUE TE FUERAS! ¡VETE DE LA CASA Y REGRESA HASTA EN LA NOCHE!-

- ¡¿PERO DONDE VOY A ESTAR?! ¡¿QUE DIABLOS TE PASA?! ¡PARECES LOCA!-

- ¡TU TIENES LA MALDITA CULPA! ¡TODO ES TU CULPA! ¡AHORA VETE Y SI PUEDES NO REGRESES!- por instinto cerró la puerta con gran rapidez, antes de que otro objeto saliera disparado por la puerta.

- *suspiro* No puedo creer que se haya puesto así… me corrió de la casa… mi casa… *suspiro* Iré a caminar y de ahí iré a ver a mi jefe, ya se me ocurrirá una excusa para presentarme temprano.- Y así se fue, caminando, vagando, deambulando por la ciudad, así estuvo por una hora aproximadamente, y fue cuando decidió que era hora de ir con su jefe.

~~~~~ _Fin del flashback_ ~~~~~

Abraham estaba que no se aguantaba la risa, mientras que Alfred lo miraba serio.

- No da risa.- comentó el rubio.

- A ti no te da risa… pero a mí si… no sabes cuánto…. Cuesta aguantarse la risa…- Jones lo seguía mirando serio y su jefe… bueno… el solo hacia grandes esfuerzos por no reírse.- ¿Qué? ¿No te gustaría regresar a tu casa? Tu esposa te ha de estar esperando con los brazos abiertos.-

- Ya no te burles… sobre lo de mi casa… ¿podría quedarme aquí contigo?- lo último ya no le causó risa a Abraham, se puso serio y las ganas de reírse se esfumaron por completo.

- Pero tienes que regresar a tu casa.-

- No quiero… no sé qué sea capaz de intentar hacerme.-

- Tal vez te viole… o tal vez simplemente te quiera matar.-

- Si fuera lo primero, pues regreso a mi casa desde ahorita pero lo más probable es que sea lo segundo, ¿me dejas quedarme hoy en tu casa?- le preguntó haciendo ojitos de cachorro.

- No, regresa a la tuya, jamás creí que le tuvieras miedo a una mujer y menos a ella, he llegado a pensar que es hasta más varonil que tu… sobre eso… ¿Has pensado en la posibilidad de que le gusten las mujeres y no los hombres?-

- Cuando la conocí… pero quien sabe…-

- Has que le gusten los hombres, aunque sea a la fuerza.-

- Ni loco, a la fuerza ni madres, capaz y al día siguiente amanezco atado a una silla o la cama y me comienza a torturar… mejor no… ya veré como me las arreglo.-

- Bueno… aun así no te quedaras en mi casa, te iras a la tuya. ¿Por qué no vas a comer? Ya es casi el medio día.- le dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

- Tu lo que quieres es que el país completo desaparezca.- hubo silencio, incómodo pero hubo silencio.- Regresare hasta en la noche.- y terminando de decir eso ambos regresaron al trabajo y así siguieron hasta en la tarde.

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

- Es hora de que regreses a casa, anda regresa, tu esposa te esperara con los brazos abiertos.- comentó Abraham al ver que ya estaba oscureciendo.

- No me causa gracia… no quiero regresar… si esta Jane tal vez no me ira tan mal… pero si no está…- un silencio incómodo inundó la sala de nuevo, forzando a Alfred a aceptar silenciosamente lo que su jefe le había dicho, en el transcurso del camino ya se le ocurriría algo para salvarse Isabel.- Esta bien… iré a mi casa… si no regreso es porque me está torturando o algo… si desaparece el país ya sabes porque será….-

- Esta bien, que te vaya bien.- le dijo con sarcasmo a lo cual Alfred solo lo miró serio.- No te enojes, deberías de divertirte más… además… me cuesta creer que te corrió de tu propia casa…-

- A mí también me cuesta creerlo… bueno… me voy… ya se me ocurrirá algo para seguir vivo.-

- Que no te mate, no lo digo con sarcasmo, lo digo enserio, nos vemos mañana.-

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ya no quieres que regrese a seguir trabajando?!-

- Tu lo que no quieres es pasar tiempo en tu casa, vez y soluciona ese problema de una vez y ya deja de celarla tanto, no tienen ni cuatro días viviendo juntos y ya están teniendo muchos problemas, tenle confianza, ahora vete de aquí.-

- Reza por mí, por favor.-

- Si, si, le rezare a todos los santos si tú quieres pero ya vete de aquí.-

- Tranquilo, ya me voy, pero no me corras, nos vemos mañana *susurro* si es que sigo vivo.- tras decir ya estaba dispuesto a salir de la oficina cuando su jefe le volvió a hablar, entró y se quedó escasos segundos dentro y finalmente partió de regreso a su casa, iba caminando y veía como unas parejas caminaban felices, abrazos, veía a otros sentados en las bancas del parque mientras se besaban, así como veía a matrimonios cuidando a su o sus hijos, por su mente pasó una vida así, feliz, al lado de su esposa, siempre queriéndose de verdad, aunque sabía que eso le iba a costar conseguirlo y un buen tiempo, así caminó perdido en sus sueños, imaginando una vida feliz con María, empezaba a sentirse diferente, al inicio solo la quería para él, para que cuando se mostrara ante los demás como era en realidad les presumiera que él la tenía a ella y tal vez sería para siempre, los demás desearían tenerla mas no podrían conseguirla ya que él la tenía y no la dejaría ir tan fácil, entre esos pensamientos y muchos más se encontró frente a la puerta de su casa, estuvo ahí para por un buen rato, los vecinos y gente que pasaba lo miraban extraño, ya que no entraba a su casa, después de meditarlo bajó la perilla y entró intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Subió las escaleras, notó un gran silencio en la casa, se sentía vacía, al parecer Jane no había llegado, con mucho cuidado abrió la puerta de su cuarto, notó que Isabel tampoco estaba ahí, abrió el ropero donde ella guardaba su ropa y vio que no había absolutamente nada.

- _Se escapó_.- pensó.- Maldita sea, sabía que se largaría, ahora tendré que irla a buscar a casa de su hermano.- salió del cuarto y algo le dijo que fuera en dirección del ático, caminó hacia allá, cuando pasó por la habitación de invitados y vio un letrero que tenía escrito:

- _Prohibido entrar a esta habitación sin permiso alguno. Personas autorizadas a entrar: Jane. Si eres Alfred tienes estrictamente prohibida la entrada, si desobedeces, atente a las consecuencias.-_¿Era una broma o qué? Al menos agradecía que no se escapó, ya no tendría que ir a buscarla hasta México, pero aun así sabía que no se salvaba de los problemas.

- Que infantil.- murmuró y lentamente abrió la puerta del cuarto, asegurándose de que no hubiera peligro alguno.

- Ahí dice que tienes la entrada prohibida.- oyó una segunda voz.

- ¡AAAA!- Alfred saltó del susto, la chica lo miró sin expresión alguna en su rostro y el otro intentó recuperar la compostura y tranquilizarse.- I… I… Isa… ¿Por qué no avisas cuando te estas… acercando?-

- ¿Te asusté?- preguntó ignorando las palabras de Alfred.

- Ammm…- no se dio cuenta de que había sido ignorado.- pues… me… sorprendiste… con… tu…- Isabel lo interrumpió.

- Te asusté y punto final, ahora salte de la habitación, ¿acaso no sabes leer? Tienes prohibida la entrada.-

- Pero…-

- Nada de peros, tú tienes la culpa después de todo.-

- ¿Mi culpa? ¿Y que hice?-

- No te hagas el desentendido, sabes muy bien lo que hiciste.-

- ¿A qué te refieres?-

- ¡A lo de ayer!- Alfred no contestó, metió las manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón y bajó un poco la mirada.- Como veo que no dirás nada, seguiré haciendo mis cosas.- la chica iba a entrar a la habitación, cuando una mano la paró tomándola suavemente del brazo, eso hizo que ella volteará a verlo, ¿Ahora qué le diría? ¿Qué le haría? De lo que estaba segura es que esta vez no se dejaría como el día anterior, si él se quería portar así, pues ella haría lo mismo, aplicaría: trata como quieres que te traten.

- Lo siento.- dijo con la mirada alzada, sus palabras eran serias, seguras.

- ¿Lo dices enserio?- preguntó con un tono suave, María pensó que se trataba de una broma para hacerla caer ante él por lo que no bajó la guardia.

- Lo digo enserio, no estoy mintiendo, mis palabras son realmente sinceras… lo siento… no debí portarme así… sobre todo porque es mi hermano… ¿me perdonas?- María sonrió de una manera dulce y sincera, Alfred la soltó suavemente esperando una respuesta de la chica.

- No te perdono.- contestó con una sonrisa traviesa.- Te perdonare dependiendo de cómo te portes.-

-Mmmmm… Está bien… ¿pero si me perdonaras?-

- Ya te dije, dependiendo de cómo te portes.-

- Ok, ok… y dime… ¿intentaremos ser un matrimonio de verdad?-

- Por supuesto, pero lo primero que te pediré es que dejes de ser muy celoso, no me voy a engañar y mucho menos irme con otros, solo te pido que me des confianza ¿ok? Nos vemos al rato, tengo cosas que hacer.- Isabel se dirigió a la planta baja, pero antes de que pudiera seguir Alfred la detuvo con un grito.

- ¡Espera!- ella volteó a verlo.

-_ ¿Acaso ya cambio de opinión?_- pensó la chica.

- Mañana… este… ammm…-

- ¿Si?-

- Es que… quería preguntarte si te gustaría ir mañana a una obra de teatro, aquí mismo en la ciudad… como me dijiste que no has ido a una… pensé que tal vez te gustaría ir… que fuéramos… los dos…-

- Por supuesto… pero… no tengo vestidos…-

- Ese no es ningún problema, la función será mañana en la tarde, mañana en la mañana vamos a comprarte un vestido.-

- No es mala idea, pero me gustaría ir con Jane ya que ella sabe más de esto, nunca he usado de esos vestidos grandes y esponjosos.-

- ¿Enserio nunca los has usado?-

-_¿Este es realmente idiota o se hace?-_ pensó ella.- Obvio que no, cuando salía allá me vestía de hombre y si he usado vestidos, son tradicionales, como este que traigo ahorita, es de los más sencillos… aun así me gustaría que Jane fuera conmigo.-

- Hablando de Jane… ¿Dónde está?-

- Fue a comprar, salió hace rato, hablare con ella sobre esto… ¿A qué horas es la obra?-

- A las siete de la noche, iré un rato en la mañana a casa de mi jefe a avanzar un poco el trabajo.-

- Hablando de trabajo… llegó correspondencia… no te molestes ni nada, pero chequé de quienes eran ya que mi hermano me dijo que estaría escribiendo.-

- No te preocupes… ¿te escribió?-

- Así es, dice que todo está bien, que ya están arreglando los problemas… ¿tú tampoco tienes problemas cierto?-

- Mmmm… no…- contestó de una manera ligeramente nerviosa, la verdad era que su país estaba pasando por la guerra civil, pero por donde se encontraban estaba todo tranquilo, Abraham iba a partir en pocos días a la guerra mientras él se hacía cargo de los demás asuntos, no quería preocuparla, al igual que a su hermano.

- ¿Estás seguro? ¿Todo está bien?- le preguntó con curiosidad por el tono de su respuesta.

- Absolutamente.- contestó con más seguridad.- Todo está bien.-

- Confió en ti, ¿Vas a comer?-

- Si me invitas… ¿ya no estas enojada?-

- No… pero aun no te he perdonado, te lo dije hace unos momentos, dije que te perdonaría hasta que viera que cambias tu actitud… más que nada tus celos…-

- Ya verás que me terminaras perdonando, pero ¿no dormiremos en la misma habitación?-

- Por el momento no, dependiendo de cómo te portes ya veré si me paso de nuevo a nuestra habitación, mientras me quedaré en la de invitados, iré a servirte de comer.- a ambos se le dibujó una sonrisa pero ellos intentaban ocultarla a la vez, tal vez, después de todo, se llevarían bien y serian felices, dicen que lo mal empieza mal acaba, pero aquí ni ellos sabían cómo iban a acabar las cosas.

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

Mientras tanto en México…

- ¡FRANCISCO! ¡HACE TIEMPO QUE NO TE VEO!- gritó el español muy alegre mientras intentaba abrazar al mexicano.

- ¡NO ME PONGAS TUS MANOS ENCIMA! Me acabo de bañar, estoy muy limpiecito y tu estas sucio.- contestó el moreno alejándose de Antonio.

- Ay por favor, no estés de delicado… vine a saludarte… aunque también vine a ver a María… especialmente a ver a María…-

- Olvídate de ella, no andará contigo… te agradezco que hallas aceptado el acuerdo, pero deja a mi hermana fuera de esto.-

- No es nada, aunque Francis no se allá ido… pero no me importa, yo puedo sacar a tu hermana de aquí y cuidarla allá en mi casa.-

- Mucho menos dejo que la veas…- Antonio hizo una mueca, no le importaron las palabras de Francisco, el comenzó a caminar en dirección al cuarto de María, como su hermano era deber detenerlo y evitar que se enterase de la verdad, intentó gritándole cosas a su ex-tutor pero nada parecía funcionar, este seguía caminando de manera campante hacia la habitación de Isabel, sin otro remedio tuvo que decirle la verdad.- Pero… ella no está aquí.- el español se detuvo y lentamente comenzó a voltear para ver a Francisco, su rostro daba mucho miedo, se puso pálido y los ojos se le pusieron blancos.

- ¿Cómo que no está?- preguntó con una voz macabra.

- ¡NO HABLES ASI QUE DAS MIEDO!- gritó el mexicano espantado.

- ¿Dónde está?- volvió a preguntar con el mismo tono de voz y se comenzó a acercar lentamente a Francisco, con ganas de estrangularlo.

- ¿Dónde está quién?- preguntó el inglés con curiosidad.

- A… Arthur… nunca estuve más feliz de verte…- dijo Francisco con un tono sarcástico, el cual casi no se notaba.

- Seguramente… ¿Hablaban de Mario? Porque si es así nos preguntamos lo mismo… me gustaría platicar con él… nunca sale… nadie más que ustedes lo conocen.-

- Es que no le agrada socializar y menos con los que tienen mal gusto por la comida.- comentó "inocentemente" el español.

- ¡Con mi comida no te metas! ¡Churrero!-

- No se peleen por favor, además él no está aquí… anda… en su mundo… anda por el norte resolviendo unos problemas…-

- En vez de que te ayude aquí… Eso pasa porque tú no los educas bien.- dijo Arthur refiriéndose en lo último a Antonio.

- Pero al menos ellos sí cocinan muy bien… sobre todo rico… no como cierto vecino de ellos.- los defendió Toño.

- A ese idiota no lo menciones.- continuó Arthur.

- Claro cómo te quedaste solo…- contestó Antonio.

- Yo apoyo a Arthur… a ese tipo no lo menciones…- con esas palabras pronunciadas, Antonio supo que Alfred tenía algo que ver, sin embargo Arthur no entendió absolutamente nada, no quiso moverle más al asunto así que simplemente se dio la media vuelta y caminó hacia la sala.


	6. Capitulo 6

**Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, perdonen la demora, estuve ocupada estos días. Espero que les guste y muchas gracias por los rewiews y por leer :D**

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

- A ese desgraciado ni lo menciones.- sentenció el inglés.

- Yo apoyo a Arthur, ese tipo no tiene el derecho de que siquiera pronunciemos su nombre.- continuó Francisco, Arthur no dijo nada pero si se le hizo extraño el comportamiento hacia su ex-hermano, pues sabía que el mexicano podía odiar al momento y tal vez unos años pero tampoco lo haría toda su vida, estaba enterado del asunto sobre Texas pero ya había paso tiempo y no creía que esa fuese la razón por la que hablaba así. No quiso moverle más al asunto así que decidió darse la media vuelta y caminar hasta la sala, Francisco quería irse del lugar pues sabía que la sonrisa que tenía Antonio indicaba que algo iba a pasar.

- Este… ammm… yo… creo que…- pero no pudo ni siquiera terminar la oración.

- No iras a ningún lado, ahora me contaras lo que pasó, ¿Alfred esta con ella cierto?- le preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

- Así es, pero… es mejor que vayamos con Arthur… no se me hace nada amable dejarlo solo ¿sí? Así que… vamos…-

- Está bien, pero para la próxima vez, no te me escaparas.-

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

La morena estaba esperando a Jane en la sala, estaba con Alfred tomando café, a simple vista cualquiera diría que se llevaban muy bien y que al parecer eran muy felices, lo que no sabían es que por la mente del estadounidense giraba ese recuerdo de la mañana, nunca creyó que la chica se le revelara, desde que la vio pensó que sería fácil de manejar y que la trataría como se le diera la gana, lo que no entendió fue por qué el día anterior estaba asustada, por qué tenía miedo de él, por qué dijo:- Por favor, no me hagas nada.- recordaba el rostro de la chica, se veía tan frágil, tan débil, tan… deseable, utilizó todas sus fuerzas para no hacerle algo en ese preciso instante, pero con lo de la mañana no creía volverla a tratar mal, haría caso a lo que en la mañana le sucedió. De ahora en adelante la trataría mejor y le daría el tiempo necesario para que se adaptara a vivir con él y ser finalmente una pareja de verdad.

- Jane está tardando, ¿no crees?- dijo con una linda sonrisa en su rostro, mientras tomaba la taza de café.

- *Voz baja* Que linda… ¡DIGO!… tienes razón…- para su suerte Isabel no había logrado oír las palabras del rubio, por lo que siguió como antes.

- Solo espero que no le haya pasado algo.-

- Por eso es que no debes de salir de noche y mucho menos sola.-

- Puedo defenderme de unos simples hombres, es diferente a enfrentar a una nación.-

- Contra mí no podrías.-

- Quien sabe… *sonrisa* peleaste con mi hermano, no conmigo…-

- Sobre eso… ¿Por qué no me enfrentaste a mí junto a tu hermano? digo… como hermanos que son ambos deberían de pelear, aunque fueses vestida de hombre.-

- A mi hermano no le agrada la idea de que participe en guerrillas, desde que nos separamos de Antonio me sobreprotege, me quejé ya que no me dejaba hacer casi nada, salvo leer y escribir.-

- ¿Y qué pasatiempo querías?-

- Entrar al ejército, desde un inicio quise hacerme más fuerte, ser buena para el combate y mostrarle a mi hermano y a Antonio que puedo defenderme sola, que no necesito que me estén cuidando y mucho menos escondiendo, pero al parecer eso no les importa… aunque me parece divertido llevar una vida doble.-

- Pero siento que es mejor llevar solo una vida, ¿piensas decirle a todos que en realidad Mario es mujer?-

- Por supuesto, ahora no, eso nos podría traer problemas… lo diré dentro de unos años, mientras llevare vida doble… y tu serás cómplice de ella.-

- Este será nuestro gran secreto.- dijo con un tono de voz travieso. En eso Jane iba entrando por la puerta con varias cosas, Alfred y María se acercaron a ella para ayudarla, llevaron las cosas a la cocina, Alfred se retiró a su oficina, mientras que las mujeres se quedaron en la cocina para acomodar las cosas.

- Mmmm… Jane… ¿Mañana vas a estar ocupada en la mañana?- preguntó algo nerviosa.

- Pues voy a venir a limpiar como lo hago siempre… ¿Por qué?-

- Es que me gustaría que me acompañaras a ir a comprar un vestido… ya sabes… de esos esponjosos y grandes que usan las "damas" hoy en día…-

- ¿No tienes vestidos?-

- La verdad no, tengo así sencillos como este que traigo pero no es como para ir a una obra de teatro… necesito algo más formal.-

- Tal vez no pueda acompañarte, pero mi sobrina esta libre los fines de semana, le puedo decir a ella que te acompañe, después de todo le encanta ir de compras, claro si tu aceptas que ella vaya contigo, sabe más de esas cosas que yo.-

- Por supuesto, es una excelente idea.-

- ¿A qué horas quiere que venga?-

- Pues como a nueve de la mañana para que podamos ver bien los vestidos.-

- Entonces a esa hora estará aquí. Oye… ¿Le hiciste algo en la mañana a mi niño Alfred?-

- Mmmm… ¿su niño? Que tierno suena.- contestó acompañando las palabras con una sonrisa.

- No me cambies el tema corazón, ¿le hiciste algo?- preguntó con total calma la "mayor".

-Pues… él se lo buscó, luego te cuento lo que me hizo ayer, no se lo voy a perdonar hasta que su carácter cambie.-

- Él puede cambiar, pero ¿tú lo harás?-

- Yo no le he hecho nada malo… a excepción de lo que pasó en la mañana… pero eso es punto y aparte.-

- No me refiero a eso… me refiero en su vida amorosa… digamos… no me quiero meter en su vida privada…-

- Entiendo.- María no dejó terminar a Jane de hablar, pues ya había entendido a que se refería la señora, como pensó el día anterior debía de ser más flexible e intentar ser una esposa de verdad, pero también quería que Alfred pusiera de su parte y en especial se refería a como la trataba.

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

- ¿Y bien? ¿Cuándo va a venir Mario?- preguntó el inglés mientras tomaba una taza de té.

- Este… ammm…- Francisco no sabía que contestar.- ¿Cuál es tu apurancia por conocerla DIGO conocerlo?- contestó con otra incógnita.

- No entiendo porque se esconde, me gustaría hablar con él para tratar, ya sabes, negocios y cosas de política.-

- Pues no creo que regrese pronto del norte, tiene mucho trabajo, ¿verdad Francisco?- contestó Antonio por su ex-subordinado.

- A… a… a…- Antonio tuvo que darle un pellizco al mexicano para que este entendiera que le siguiera la corriente.- Toño tiene razón, está muy ocupado atendiendo… negocios y tratando… con unos problemas .- dijo finalmente pero con un tono nervioso.

- ¿Sucede algo malo? ¿Por qué ambos están nerviosos? ¿Acaso Mario no es hombre y la están escondiendo?- preguntó en broma pero para ambos hombres fue un golpe muy duro, se pusieron pálidos y entraron en un trance como de estupidez.- Hola… ¿Hola? El increíble Reino Unido les habla…- pero ninguno de los le contestaba.- ¡Contéstenme idiotas! ¿En serio Mario es en realidad mujer? Porque no encuentro otra explicación por la cual se pusieron así… si es asi… ¿Por qué la esconden?- los comenzó a interrogar ansioso por saber la respuesta. Ambos estaban acorralados, solitos se habían matado y cavado su propia tumba, sin otra opción Francisco tuvo que…

- Iré por café.- dijo el mexicano mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

- Pero aquí hay café.- continuó Arthur para evitar que se fuera, quería una respuesta.

- Pero esta frio y a mí no me gusta el café frio, ya vuelvo.- tomó su taza de café y se retiró hacia la cocina, Arthur volteó a ver a Antonio quien estaba un poco nervioso.

- ¿Acaso lo que dije es verdad?- dijo intentando conseguir una respuesta por parte del español.

- Yo iré por un poco de chocolate, no tardaré.- e hizo lo mismo que el mexicano. El europeo se quedó solo, sentado y pensando en tal vez había dado en el blanco, ¿Había otra razón para que Mario se escondiera?

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

Francisco estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina, se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos, estaba preocupado, si Arthur sabia la verdad… ¡NO! Era mejor no pensar en eso, ahora se fijaría en cómo salir de esa pequeño problemita, para empezar los toques nerviosos que ambos tuvieron fue lo que los delató y para rematar según había venido por café seguido de Antonio.

- ¡Maldición!- gruñó, se levantó de la mesa pegándole un puñetazo a esta, metió sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y se recargó en la pared.- ¿Qué madre le voy a decir?-

- Francisco, Francisco.- lo llamaba Antonio, el español entró a la cocina y buscó al mexicano con la mirada pero no lo encontraba.- ¿Dónde se habrá metido?- preguntó para sí mismo, Francisco seguía en el mismo lugar con la misma pose.

- Aquí estoy.- Toño pegó un grito espantoso, el cual llegó hasta los oídos de Arthur, quien no hizo más que ignorarlo.- ¿Así de ciego estas? Ya cómprate unos lentes.-

- Para que luego me los quiten… no…- Francisco captó la burla de su antiguo tutor y le lanzó una mirada asesina.- No te enojes… ahora sí, hablemos.- hasta ahí, el europeo tenía una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro pero luego de pronunciar esas palabras entro en modo yandere.- ¿Dónde está mi María?-

- No es necesario que te pongas así, ¡Te contare donde está pero cálmate!-

- ¡Esta bien! *sonrisa* supongo que Alfred tiene algo que ver ¿cierto?- Francisco no contestó a la pregunta de Antonio y se puso serio, eso fue suficiente para que el español entendiera la situación. Se dirigió a la salida de la cocina con una gran sonrisa, se detuvo en esta y volteó a ver a Paco.- Regresaré en unos dos días, traeré a tu hermana de regreso.- y comenzó a caminar hacia la sala, para de ahí dirigirse a su cuarto, sacar algo de ropa e irse a Estados Unidos.

- ¡ESPERA! ¡NO PUEDES IR! ¡NO PODRAS TRAERLA DE REGRESO!- le gritó para "detenerlo".

- ¡No me quitara lo que es mío!- continuó Toño con aires de que sabía que lograría su objetivo.

- ¡ELLA NO ES TUYA! ¡Además están casados! No puedes traerla de regreso.-

- ¡CLARO QUE PUEDO! No importa que tenga que declararle la guerra, la traeré conmigo, te lo prometo.-

- Entonces si ese es el caso… espérame…- y corrió a su habitación en busca de algo que llevar, claro que Antonio ni siquiera lo espero, pasó por la sala y Arthur lo miraba sin entender.

- ¿Por qué estabas gritando? ¿A quién vas a salvar?- preguntó serio.

- Iré a salvar a una joven y bella dama, ese monstruo la debe de tener cautiva.-

- ¿A Mario?-

- No, esta chica es diferente, la salvare de las garras de cierta persona que se la llevó a la fuerza *suspiros* nos vemos Arthur, es hora de que me vaya.- contestó con un tono de grandeza.

- Espera…- el español se detuvo, volteó a ver a su "amigo" y le sonrío.

- ¿Sucede algo?-

- Si, me dijiste: no, esta chica es diferente. O sea que Mario es en realidad mujer, ahora contéstame ¿Por qué la esconden?- el ruido de un vidrio rompiéndose fue lo que escuchó Antonio, claro que solo para él, seguía sonriendo estúpidamente. Realmente había sido un idiota, un verdadero idiota, debió de haber pensado antes en las palabras que emplearía como respuesta, pero no, se dejó llevar por la tensión del momento, no quitó su sonrisa, la siguió manteniendo.

- No estamos escondiendo a nadie, a decir verdad, Mario y Francisco no se llevan muy bien del todo, por eso que Mario hace todo lo posible por no interrumpir en la política del país, a menos que sea muy necesario, un ejemplo es la batalla del Álamo, México hubiera ganado de no ser porque capturaron a Santa Anna, además ahí fue donde participó, poco pero él participó.-

- ¿Por qué no se llevan bien? Tú debes de saber, después de todo tú fuiste el que los crio.-

- Aquí entre nos, Francisco es llorón, cobarde, flojo, odia leer, ir a eventos que tienen que ver con el arte, mientras que Mario es muy intelectual, le encanta leer y oír música clásica, le gusta el arte y la naturaleza.-

- Por lo que me dices Mario debe de ser una persona interesante, cuando regrese hablaré con él, tal vez sea más racional que su hermano.-

- Así es, pero no le gusta mezclarse en esto de la política, odia las guerras, peleas y demás, es muy bueno peleando y Francisco es un completo asco… solo no le digas lo que te acabo de decir por favor, me odiaría más de lo que me odia.-

- Es lo único que te mereces… en cuanto a lo que me dijiste… no diré nada.-

- Muchas gracias, sabía que eras mi amigo, nos vemos y cuidas la casa por favor, solo no te diviertas con las trabajadoras, ¡Adiós!-

- Pero…-

- ¡Adiós he dicho!- el español ignoraba las palabras del inglés, no podía quedarse en esa casa, además los dueños no estarían, Mario quien sabe dónde andaba, Antonio se iba con Francisco a "salvar" a una chica y… simplemente no se podía quedar en esa casa. El español salió de la casa mientras que Francisco…

- ¡ESPERAME! ¡ESPERAME! ¡ANTONIO! ¡NO TE VAYAS!- gritaba Francisco mientras llevaba un montón de maletas encima, apuradamente y podía caminar.

- Oye Francisco…- intentó hablar Arthur con él, pero lo ignoro.

- Ahí te dejé las llaves con la señora que cuida la casa, solo no vayas a entrar a las habitaciones, muchos menos la de Mario, si se llega a enterar de que entraste a su habitación estarás muerto, si estas aburrido ahí está la biblioteca, hay algunos libros, solo que tienes que cuidarlos Mario se enoja si les pasa algo… ¡ah! La señora te dirá con qué otras cosas de mi hermano tienes que tener cuidado, adiós, te encargo la casa.-

- ¡Espera!- pero nuevamente fue ignorado, Francisco corrió con todo lo que podía hasta la salida, ahí se dio cuenta de que Antonio ya se iba a subir a su caballo, por lo que tuvo que dejar casi todo lo llevaba, corrió hasta su caballo y se subió, pero Antonio había sido más rápido y ya había salido en camino, Arthur solo siguió tomando té y no dijo absolutamente nada, sería lo más correcto, además de que no sabía a quién se refería, sin otra opción tuvo que aceptar quedarse en la casa. Después de todo le caerían muy bien unas vacaciones y que mejor lugar que México, se divertiría lo más que pudiese, ya que no tendría descanso en un buen tiempo.- Bien… ahora solo me queda aceptar la situación… ahora… ¿Qué será bueno que haga?-

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

Jane se fue de la casa y la pareja se quedó sola en casa, María le dio un vistazo a la casa, para asegurarse que todo estaba en su lugar, una vez acabó decidió dirigirse a "su" habitación. Alfred ya estaba arriba "esperando" a que la chica subiera, después de un rato vio que ella no llegaba y salió a buscarla, iba bajando las escaleras cuando se acordó de que ella iba a estar en el cuarto de visitas.

- ¡Rayos!- dijo en voz baja. Regresó a su habitación y se encerró en esta, cerró los ojos y rápidamente partió al mundo de los sueños.

Mientras tanto con María…

- Hoy fue un día "extraño"… creo… pero a pesar de eso… en cierta parte me gustó… solo espero que mañana sea mejor…- terminó de cambiarse de ropa y acomodó su cama, una vez lista se arropó y cayó profundamente dormida.

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

Al día siguiente se levantó como si nada, miró el reloj y vio que era hora de alistarse, bajó las escaleras y vio que el desayuno estaba servido, debía de admitir que estaba algo sorprendido, jamás se imaginó que María se levantara temprano para hacer el desayuno, pero su pequeña ilusión se apagó cuando vio a Jane salir de la cocina.

- Buenos días.- la saludó.

- Buenos días niño Alfred, ¿Cómo amaneciste?- le preguntó Jane con una gran sonrisa.

- Pues bien… pensé que Isabel había hecho el desayuno.-

- O no, ella esta aun durmiendo, al parecer está muy cansada, aunque no creo que tarde mucho, sabe que mi sobrina va a venir para acompañarla.-

- ¿A qué horas va a venir?-

- Como a las nueve, aún falta una hora y media, así que debe de tener muy bien calculado el tiempo. Te dejó, seguiré limpiando la casa.- Alfred se sentó en el comedor y comenzó a comer su desayuno, una vez que acabó subió para lavarse los dientes, vio la hora y se dio cuenta de que ya era hora de irse, sacó un sobre con dinero y decidió dejárselo a María en su oficina pero luego analizó la situación y se dio cuenta de que sería mejor dárselo en persona (pretextos para verla, pretextos). Se dirigió a la habitación donde se encontraba María, se paró frente a la puerta y la miró fijamente, se preguntaba si debía de pasar o no, pasaron unos minutos y seguía pensando lo mismo, finalmente de se decidió a pasar. Con mucho cuidado comenzó a abrir la puerta, evitando hacer algún ruido que la fuese a despertar y poner molesta, una vez adentro cerró con muchísimo cuidado la puerta, miró la cama y vio que ahí estaba ella, dormía plácidamente mientras abrazaba un osito de peluche, estaba acurrucada en el montón de almohadas y hasta podía jurar que habían varias almohadas alrededor de ella. Intentando no hacer tanto ruido se acercó lentamente a la cama y desde ahí pudo obtener un mejor ángulo de como lucia María Isabel.

- _Que bonita se ve.-_ pensó y esbozó una sonrisa. En eso la chica comenzó a revolverse en la cama y finalmente abrió los ojos.- Good morning.- le dijo Alfred sonriente, María no le contestó y miró a los lados, ella aún seguía acostada, parecía que estaba desorientada, cosa que no ignoró el rubio.- ¿Te sientes bien?- le preguntó pero seguía sin contestarle, sin pensarlo más se sentó a su lado y le tocó la frente.- Que raro… no tienes temperatura ni nada…-

- Estoy bien… es solo…- comenzó mientras se sentaba en la cama.- Es que tuve un sueño y andaba perdida… es por eso… pero estoy bien…-

- Ya veo… bien, entonces ten.- continuó mientras le daba el sobre.- Ahí está el dinero para que compres el vestido, la sobrina de Jane llegara a las nueve, solo espero que no te desesperes comprando.-

- Poco salgo a comprar así que no sé cómo vaya a ser esta vez, tal vez me guste tal vez no, ya veremos eso, ahora… ¡salte de mi cuarto!-

- ¡¿POR QUE ME CORRES?!- le preguntó confundido.

- Todavía me preguntas.- tomó las sabanas y con estas se cubrió el cuerpo.- Estoy en pijama ¿enserio no lo notaste?-

- Déjame recordar…- hizo como si estuviera pensando y comenzó a recordar todo lo que había hecho, desde que se levantó hasta ese preciso momento (aunque no era necesario repetir todo) llegó a la parte cuando había entrado al cuarto e inmediatamente se cubrió la nariz con una toallita que apenas y había logrado tomar.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te cubres la nariz?- le preguntó María al no entender que le sucedía.

- No es nada.- le contestó Alfred mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía a la puerta.- Nos vemos en la noche.- y cerró la puerta.

- Que tipo tan raro.- dijo Isabel para si misma.

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

En el pasillo…

- Joven Alfred ¿Qué le pasó?- preguntó Jane con cierta preocupación al ver que el chico sangraba.

- No me pasó nada, enserio.- le contestó cortante y continuó caminando.

- Ese niño, de seguro intentó hacerle algo.- Jane continuó caminando a la habitación de la joven, al llegar llamó a la puerta y como respuesta recibió un débil "adelante". Entró y se dirigió al baño para llenar la tina, una vez acabó decidió quitarse la duda de encima y le preguntó.- ¿Alfred te hizo algo?- María volteó a verla como si nada y contestó:

- Para nada, simplemente comenzó a sangrar y se fue.-

- Ya veo, entonces me voy. La tina ya está lista al igual que el desayuno. Con permiso.- Jane salió de la habitación mientras que Isabel se levantaba para sacar ropa limpia y meterse a bañar. Volteó a ver al reloj de pared y al ver la hora.

- ¡MALDICION! ¡¿CÓMO ME PUDE HABER DORMIDO?! ¡SE ME HARÁ TARDE!- como rayo se metió a bañar con cierta rapidez, una vez que acabó de bañar se medió secó y se puso un vestido. Bajó con rapidez las escaleras, Jane no vio a qué horas se sentó, a qué horas comió y a qué horas se levantó de la mesa, simplemente cuando volteó el plato estaba vacío. No se quedó pensando y simplemente lo recogió.

- Toc toc.- llamaron a la puerta. Jane fue a atender y al abrir la puerta una chica de unos aparentes 17 años entró de manera rápida y alegre.

- ¡Buenos días tía Jane! ¿Cómo amaneciste?- preguntó la joven con una gran sonrisa.

- Muy bien Gaby, llegaste antes.-

- Es que ya no podía soportar las ganas por acompañar a la señora que me dijiste.-

- No es señora es señorita, espera aquí tantito, iré a avisarle que ya llegaste, solo te pido que no la espantes llevándola de tienda en tienda… no está… digamos… acostumbrada ¿sí?-

- Lo que tú digas tía, solo dile que se apure, para que me dé tiempo de arreglarla como se debe.-

- Entendido.-


	7. Capitulo 7

Jane subió a avisarle a María que su sobrina ya había llegado y la estaba esperando en la sala, la segunda le dijo que iba a bajar en unos momentos, solo tenía que terminar de arreglarse y estaría lista para irse a comprar. Se puso un vestido de los que usaba desde que estaba ahí, era realmente sencillo y era obvio que ese no luciría bien en el teatro, la idea de ir le gustaba, después de todo iba a ser la primera vez que asistía a uno de esos eventos y aunque no quisiera admitirlo estaba ansiosa por ir, solo por esa sencilla razón estaba dispuesta a soportar el ir de tienda en tienda. Bajó las escaleras y ahí vio sentada en la sala a la sobrina de Jane, esta última alcanzó a escuchar los pasos y volteó a verla mientras se levantaba del asiento.

- Buenos días señorita Jones.- la saludó la chica con una gran sonrisa.

- Buenos días…- pero se quedó a medias por no saber le nombre de la chica.

- Gabriela, mi nombre es Gabriela… pero puede llamarme Gaby.-

- Entonces, buenos días Gaby. Te agradezco que me acompañes a comprar el vestido, yo no sé mucho de eso… así que podrían agarrarme de tonta… espero que no sea una molestia acompañarme.-

- Para nada, al contrario, es un placer y debo de admitir que me encanta ir de compras. No quiero apresurarla pero pienso que deberíamos de irnos ya, para que regresemos a buena hora y la arregle.-

- Espera… me vas a ¿arreglar?- preguntó con cierta desconfianza.

- Por supuesto, yo me ofrecí, pero le recomiendo que ya nos vayamos a comprar, el tiempo se agota.- decía mientras "empujaba" a Isabel afuera de la casa.- ¡Adiós tía Jane! Regresaremos lo más pronto posible.-

- Adiós y pórtense bien, escoges un vestido bonito.- contestó Jane sonriente y una vez que la puerta se cerró.- Solo espero que no la vuelva loca llevándola de tienda en tienda, conociéndola… no sería extraño que tarden demasiado en encontrar un vestido.-

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

- ¿Y a donde vamos primero?- preguntó Isabel.

- Hay una tienda cerca de aquí, iremos primero a esa, de ahí nos dirigiremos al centro a ver a unos sastres y visitar otras tiendas.- contestó la chica.

- ¿Cuántas tiendas hay? Aproximadamente…-

- Mmmmm… no las he contado… cuando lo hago pierdo la cuenta.- esa respuesta ya no le gustó a María, sabía que no acabarían temprano y que regresarían a casa en cuestión de horas, no quiso alegar pero si apresuraron el paso para llegar a la primera tienda, solo esperaba encontrar algo cómodo y elegante, aunque lo dudaba.

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

En alguna parte del desierto…

- Ufff, que bueno que logramos huir de esos asaltantes.- comentó Francisco.

- Así es, era imposible que pudiesen contra mí.- contestó Antonio con aires de grandeza.

- Ya estás de presumido ¬¬ eres molesto cuando te pones así, te crees invencible, intocable y creo que hasta se te olvida que eres humano y te crees un dios.-

- Jajajaja, que divertido eres hermanito.-

- No me digas así, no eres mi hermano desde 1810, ya no, ahora simplemente soy Francisco para ti, así que olvídate de eso de hermanito, quedó en el pasado.-

- Exacto y al haber quedado en el pasado y como ya no somos hermanos podré casarme con María.-

- Y sigues con lo mismo… ella está casada con Alfred no se puede hacer nada, simplemente vine porque quería alejarme un poco de los problemas y verla, después de todo la casa se siente vacía sin ella.-

- Tienes razón, aunque nunca hacia ruido y ni siquiera parecía que hubiese alguien ahí.-

- Tú eras el que la mantenía encerrada siempre… en fin… Por cierto, ¿sabes dónde vive Alfred?-

- No.-

- *Crash* ¿No sabes?-

- No, no se ¿Por qué? ¿Tiene algo de malo?-

- Si Estados Unidos fuese un lugar pequeño no tendríamos ningún problema buscando su casa, pero como no es pequeño tardaremos quizá años buscando donde vive Alfred.-

- Tranquilo, se en que ciudad vive, con eso daremos con él.-

- Pero aun así no será fácil dar en donde vive.-

- Claro que sí, después de todo debe de vivir en los suburbios, eso bastara.-

- A todo esto, estamos en medio de la nada, solamente contamos con una cantimplora de agua *toma la bolsa donde vienen los alimentos* y… ¿churros? Trajiste… ¿churros?-

. Así es.- contestó Antonio con una sonrisa, pensó que iba a recibir respuesta por parte del moreno pero este se quedó en silencio, lo volteó a ver y su sonrisa se desvaneció.- Francisco ¿Qué tienes?- preguntó preocupado pero aun así no había respuesta alguna.- ¿Te comió la lengua el gato o te picó una serpiente?- observó bien al chico y notó que tenía cerrados los puños y con mucha fuerza, su respiración era algo agitada y se notaba que estaba intentando calmarse.- Paco… ¿acaso dije algo malo?-

- ¡¿POR QUÉ TRAJISTE CHURROS?!- explotó finalmente, Antonio se cubrió la cabeza con sus brazos y se hizo bolita.- ¡SACASTE TODA LA COMIDA PARA METER LOS CHURROS EN SU LUGAR!-

- ¡NO LE VEO NADA DE MALO!-

- ¡¿CÓMO QUE NO TIENE NADA DE MALO?! ¡AHORA POR TU MALDITA CULPA NOS MORIREMOS DE HAMBRE! ¡Y PARA ACABARLA NO SABES DONDE COÑO VIVE ALFREDO! ¡¿ESO NO TIENE NADA DE MALO?!- Francisco estaba muy molesto, Antonio ya no dijo nada, además prefirió que el chico se desquitase todo lo que él quisiera.- ¡MORIREMOS EN EL PUTO DESIERTO POR TU CULPA! ¡LOS CHURROS NO NOS SALVARAN DEL HAMBRE! ¡ADEMAS NI SIQUIERA SABEMOS A CUANTOS DIAS DE MARÍA ESTAMOS!-

- Ya tranquilízate, no estamos muy lejos.-

- ¿A sí? ¿A cuántos días le calculas que estamos?-

- Yo nunca dije días ¿Quién habló de días?- una venita en el cien se remarcó en el mexicano, realmente quería acabar con el español, ahora estaban en medio de la nada y lo único que tenían para sobrevivir era una cantimplora llena de agua y churros. ¿Saldrán vivos de esta? Solo Dios y yo sabemos… por el momento.

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

Alfred llegó a casa de su jefe temprano, quería acabar a buena hora para que le diera de tiempo de alistarse, estaba muy servicial y concentrado. Abraham miraba como trabajaba y pudo deducir que al parecer estaba ansioso de ir al teatro en la noche, no quiso arruinarle su concentración y dejó que continuara trabajando. Unas dos horas después Alfred decidió tomar un descanso y fue ahí donde Aarón rompió el silencio.

- ¿Y ahora? Veo que andas muy servicial.-

- ¿Ah? Es que… *risa nerviosa*-

- No te hagas, estas alegre porque vas a ir al teatro con tu esposa ¿verdad?- Alfred solo sonrió, no contestó.

- Solo… continuemos con el trabajo, quiero irme temprano.-

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

Ya ni siquiera sabía cuántas tiendas habían ido, estaba harta, estaba cansada de probarse infinidad de vestidos, al diablo el teatro lo único que quería ir a casa a descansar, los pies le dolían mucho, lo que más deseaba era ver una banca y le diría a Gaby que descansasen un rato.

- Mira, ahí hay otra tienda.- comentó entusiasmada la joven. María le contestó con una sonrisa pero al voltearse la chica esa sonrisa desapareció y en su lugar estaba una mueca. No quería pelear y lastimar los ánimos de la chica por lo que se apresuró (a pesar del insoportable dolor de pies) ya que se había ofrecido a acompañarla. Entraron a la tienda, María rápidamente localizó una silla y se sentó, lo sintió como gloria, ojala y ese bello momento durara un buen rato.- Buenas tardes, estamos buscando un vestido de gala.-

- Tengo unos terminados, pero antes ¿Para quién es?- preguntó el hombre.

- Es para la señorita, espero que tenga alguno de su talla, es que hemos ido a algunas tiendas pero le quedan grandes.-

- Lo mejor es que se le haga el vestido, digo, ya que sería según su gusto y color que ella elija, ¿para cuándo necesitan el vestido?-

- Para esta misma noche.-

- Wow, vaya que es urgente, le pido que me esperen un momento, iré por los vestidos para que se los mida, tal vez le quede alguno.- el hombre entró a otra habitación, momento que Gabriela aprovechó para acercarse a Isabel.

- Solo espero que te quede alguno, te noto muy cansada y supongo que ya no quieres ir de un lugar a otro.-

- Estoy cansada… pero no importa cuanto tengamos que caminar, estoy segura de que encontraremos el vestido.- el señor no tardó en regresar con algunos, ambas chicas se metieron a una habitación, Gabriela ayudaba a María a ponerse los vestidos, pues la chica no sabía cómo ponérselos ya que nunca había usado de esos antes. Otra vez tuvieron mala suerte, salieron de la tienda y se sentaron a las orillas de una fuente, María sintió que estaba en el cielo pero cuando notó la mirada de la chica su pequeña sonrisa desapareció, se veía tan pensativa.- ¿Sucede algo malo?- le preguntó.

- No.- contestó sin quitar esa mirada.- Es solo que… las tiendas se acaban, la hora de la comida se acerca, cada vez nos queda menos tiempo y las tiendas que quedan son muy pocas, ojala y encontremos un vestido para ti.-

- Ya verás que sí, y lo encontraremos a tiempo.- ambas estuvieron sentadas por escasos minutos ya que decidieron que sería mejor apresurarse a ir al resto de las tiendas. Vieron una a lo lejos, entraron y como siempre, el o la sastre sacó varios vestidos e Isabel se los midió.

- ¿Te quedó?- preguntó algo nerviosa la joven.

- Mmmmm… no…- contestó María. Salieron de la tienda decepcionadas pues había sido la única a la cual no habían ido, dieron tantas vueltas para nada, ni modos ahora solo les quedaba regresar a casa. Iban caminando cuando en eso Gabriela recordó donde quedaba otra tienda.

- Vamos, hay otra a unas cuantas cuadras de aquí.-

- Pero no creo encontrar un vestido ahí… aunque no perdemos nada con ir.- las dos comenzaron casi a correr para llegar al lugar, María esperaba que fuese un lugar grande como los anteriores y que tuviera cierto lujo pero vio que era una casa pequeña, la cual, para entrar, había que caminar por un pasillo, llegaron a la puerta y tocaron, desde adentro se logró oír un débil _ya voy_, esperaron unos segundos y la puerta se abrió.

- Adelante.- dijo una mujer cabello blanco y de aparentes sesenta años. Sin esperar más ambas chicas entraron al lugar y comenzaron a ver lo que tenían a su alrededor, había una infinidad de vestidos, de todos tamaños y hasta colores, en ninguna otra tienda habían visto tantos vestidos, en cierta parte estaba sorprendida.- ¿Para quién de ustedes es el vestido?- la pregunta de la señora la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Eh? Es para mí.- contestó Isabel. La mujer se acercó a ella y la examinó de pies a cabeza con la mirada, la comenzó a rodear, cosa que le dio un poco de miedo a la joven. La mayor no dijo nada y simplemente se dirigió a un cuartito del cual sacó solo un par de vestidos, al verlos ambas jóvenes pensaron en que ninguno de los dos le quedaría. La señora se los entregó y le señalo una habitación para que María entrara a probárselos, unos 15 minutos después salió Isabel y mostró el vestido, le había quedado a la perfección, regresó a la habitación y se probó el otro vestido, estaba sorprendida ambos le habían quedado, ahora solo había que escoger el color. No tardaron mucho en decidirse por un color, pagaron y decidieron que era hora de ir a casa.- ¿Hay algún atajo para llegar más rápido al centro? Los pies me duelen demasiado.-

- Hay un callejón que nos lleva a una pequeña plaza, la cual queda a unas cinco cuadras del centro.-

- Entonces vayamos por ahí.- Isabel tomó la bolsa donde estaba su vestido y comenzó a caminar alegre.

- Pero…- esas palabras hicieron que se detuviera y volteara a ver a su acompañante.

- ¿Hay algo malo con ese lugar?- preguntó Isabel.

- No es que sea malo… para los hombres… es solo que… por esa zona hay muchas cantinas y se juntan los maleantes para apostar, jugar cubilete y hacer otras cosas… no es un lugar para mujeres… aun así… ¿quieres que nos vayamos por ahí?-

- Por supuesto.- contestó decidida, al fin lo que había practicado le serviría, conocía a los hombres y algunos trucos para manejarlos, si se trataba de pelear no había ningún problema con eso, sabia como pelear, sin esperar más le dijo a Gabriela que fueran por ese camino.

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

Antonio y Francisco decidieron que sería mejor apurarse a llegar a la ciudad donde estaba María "cautiva". En el camino tuvieron unos "pequeños" problemas para llegar a su destino pero eso no fue obstáculo para que llegaran a la ciudad. Lo primero que hicieron fue buscar un restaurante para comer comida de verdad, Francisco estaba cansado de ver y comer churros, como era lo único que había para que comieran no tuvo de otra si quería sobrevivir. La palabra churro estaba prohibida, ninguno de los dos la podía mencionar, todo cortesía de Antonio, entraron al restaurante, pidieron de comer y cuando la mesera les trajo la comida los ojos de Francisco proyectaron un hermoso brillo.

- Al fin, algo que se puede llamar comida…- no espero más y comenzó a comer, tenía mucha hambre y para ser sinceros la comida no estaba nada mal, al contrario, estaba deliciosa. El español solo veía como comía, al parecer estaba disfrutando de su platillo.- Esto sabe delicioso, me moría por comer algo así.-

- Pues si te gusta este tipo de comida no me imagino que no comerías, hasta serias capaz de comer lo que Arthur cocine.-

- No me jodas, tampoco tengo nulo sentido del gusto.-

- Eso espero, pero a la única que quiero joder es María.- Francisco ya le iba a dar una mordida a su comida pero ante esas palabras bajó el tenedor.

- ¿Joder? ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó confundido.

- Si.- contestó con una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro.- Ya sabes "joder".-

- ¿Te refieres… a ese tipo de joder?- preguntó Francisco temiendo que fuese lo que pensaba, Antonio simplemente asintió y las ganas de comer se le fueron al mexicano.- No dejares que te acerques a ella, nunca la tocaras.-

- Ese nunca ¿debería de ser sustituido?- en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el moreno estaba sobre su ex-tutor intentando ahorcarlo, los presentes se acercaron para auxiliar al europeo, entre varios tuvieron que agarrar a Francisco y tranquilizarlo.

- ¡TE VOY A MATAR MALDITO ESPAÑOL! ¡ERES UN IMBECIL DE LO PEOR! ¡HIJO DE TU P*TA M*DRE!- le gritaba insultos, a los niños sus madres les taparon los oídos y dejaron que pudieran oír cuando acabó el mexicano de gritar. Una vez que se tranquilizó recuperó la compostura y acomodó la ropa que traía puesta. Se sentaron para seguir comiendo pero durante todo ese tiempo a Antonio solo le llegaban miradas asesinas por parte de su ex-subordinado.

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

Gabriela e Isabel iban rumbo a la pequeña plaza, todo iba perfecto cuando pasaron por una librería, María se detuvo en la entrada de esta y volteó a ver a Gaby con ojos de cachorrito.

- Pero no tardes mucho, aún tengo que llegar a peinarte.- Isabel entró rápidamente a la tienda, vio que había muchos estantes lo cual hizo que se sintiera en el paraíso, como niña chiquita corrió a ver los libros, un gran brillo se reflejaba en sus ojos, mientras tanto, Gaby los examinaba como si fuesen algo de otro mundo y se decía que no entendía porque Isabel los veía con mucho entusiasmo.

- Este ya lo leí… este también…- se decía Isabel después de leer los títulos, no tardó mucho para dar con uno que nunca había visto, lo tomó y se dirigió a pagar, de reojo vio que su acompañante miraba a la gente que pasaba, mostrando en su rostro aburrimiento, una vez que terminó de pagar corrió a donde estaba Gabriela, la tomó de la muñeca y la llevó afuera de la tienda.- ¿Quieres un helado o algo?- preguntó Isabel.

- Claro, si quieres quédate sentada en la fuente, yo iré a comprarlos.-

- Está bien.-

- ¿de qué sabor lo quieres?-

- Del que sea.- Sin esperar más, la joven corrió a comprar las nieves, Isabel se sentó en las orillas de la fuente y sacó su libro, dispuesta a comenzar a leerlo, Gaby regresó con las nieves, estuvieron un rato ahí sentadas y luego decidieron que era hora de ir a casa, ya iban llegando al centro cuando Gabriela preguntó.

- ¿Y el vestido?- María bajó el libro y miró sus manos.

- ¿No lo traes tú?-

- No…- la mayor sonrió nerviosamente mientras que la menor la miraba con ganas de matarla.- ¿Dónde lo dejaste? Sabes que nos costó mucho encontrar ese vestido y ahora… ¡lo perdiste!-

- ¡Lo siento! Tal vez lo deje… lo deje… ¡en la fuente! Si, en la fuente.- corrieron hasta la plaza, rodearon la fuente pero no había nada, María no quería voltear a ver a Gaby, la mirada y expresión que tenía en su rostro daba muchísimo miedo, tanto que hasta se sentía intimidada. En eso, a lo lejos vieron que una pareja se notaba muy alegre, la chica tenía en sus brazos un hermoso vestido, el cual rápidamente reconocieron.

- Ellos tienen tu vestido, se los iré a pedir amablemente.- Ambas se acercaron a la pareja y con un poco de pena Gaby comenzó.- Disculpen, buenas tardes.-

- Buenas tardes.- regresaron ellos el saludo.

- Perdonen la molestia, es que… dejamos olvidado un vestido, obviamente en una bolsa, en la fuente de allá *señala la fuente* y… ese vestido que tienen ustedes es el que olvidamos.-

- Pues lo que se encuentra se queda.- contestó con un tono intimidador el hombre. La joven solo bajó la mirada y regresó a donde estaba Isabel.

- ¿y bien? ¿Qué te dijeron?-

- No me lo quieren regresar…-

- ¿Cómo? Iré por ese vestido.- dijo Isabel seria, caminó hasta donde esos dos estaban, el hombre estaba cruzado de brazos, a lo cual, una pose ruda le acompañada, María suspiró para relajarse un poco, ellos le tenían que regresar ese vestido.

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

- Fíjate que después de todo este lugar no es nada feo, tiene un toque pintoresco.- comentó Antonio mientras contemplaba el lugar.

- Nee, pero no es como mi casa, es más hermoso.- contestó Francisco tomando y examinando lo que vendía la gente.

- La verdad es que no me quería ir de su casa, es muy linda, lástima que me sacaron a patadas de ahí y no solo ustedes, sino también sus primos.-

- No me recuerdes esos días.-

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tienen de malo? ¡¿Qué hizo Isabel?!-

- Na-nada… solo vámonos de aquí.- Continuaron caminando, cada quien iba por su lado, solo que Antonio iba disfrutando de su pequeña estancia ahí mientras que Francisco iba viendo a las personas que se le cruzaban, tal vez y con un poco de suerte se podía encontrar con su hermana.- Toño.- lo llamó, pero no le contestó.- Maldición, To… ño…- volteó y miró bien lo que tenía a su alrededor, el desgraciado no estaba, quien sabe a dónde se había metido, de seguro estaría en algún bar bebiendo y rodeado de chicas, Francisco apretó los puños y respiraba hondo y profundamente intentando mantener la calma.- Tranquilízate Francisco… ese hijo de p*ta no debe de estar lejos… oh… pero cuando lo encuentres te aseguraras de darle una arrastrada que ni el recordara lo que pasó.-

Cerca ce ahí… andaba Antonio, por el tipo de personas que tenía a su alrededor debía de estar en un lugar donde se juntaban puros "maleantes", en eso, vio a varias personas reunidas en un mismo punto, gritaban: "VAMOS, VAMOS, VAMOS" y al parecer, lo que sea que estuviese sucediendo, debía de ser muy interesante y divertido, se acercó pero como había mucha gente no podía ver bien a los participantes, lo único que pudo distinguir fue que era una chica y un chico.

- Ese vestido será mío.- comentó la mujer entre dientes y con un aire amenazador.

- Ya veremos eso.- le contestó el hombre con su voz grave y gruesa, de esas que harían que cualquier persona metiera la colita entre las patas.

- ¡VAMOS, VAMOS, VAMOS!- gritaban los presentes, en su mayoría hombres. Al parecer iban a jugar vencidas, ambos se sentaron y apoyaron sus codos a la mesa de madera.

- ¿Listo para perder?- preguntó la chica.

- Eres solo una chica, no puedes, eres débil.- nunca había oído esas palabras provenir de la boca de un hombre, lo cual la puso furiosa. 3… 2… 1… empezó el juego, los hombres gritaban a todo lo que podían, Antonio era uno de ellos, estaba muy emocionado, Gabriela estaba dándole ánimos a Isabel con frases como: tú puedes, no te dejes vencer, piensa en ese vestido, hazlo comer las palabras que te dijo y cosas así. La mayoría se quedó impresionado cuando vieron que la mujer era la que llevaba ventaja. Toño se volteó para llamarle a Francisco y que ambos vieran la partida, tuvo suerte, pues iba pasando por ahí, maldiciendo pero estaba cerca. Rápidamente corrió hasta el, lo tomó del brazo desprevenido y lo jaló hasta donde estaba la multitud, pero cuando llegaron…

- ¿Para qué rayos me trajiste aquí?- preguntó malhumorado.

- Es que una chica y un hombre están jugando fuercitas.-

- ¿Así? Pues yo no veo nada.- evidentemente, cuando el español volteó la chica se había ido, en la mesa seguía sentado el hombre, se tomaba la cabeza con las manos mientras los demás le hacían burla.

- No pudo creer que hayas perdido contra una mujer, eres realmente patético, me das vergüenza, terminamos.- escucharon decirle una chica al pobre hombre.

- Marlene, espera…-

- ¡YA TE DIJE QUE TERMINAMOS! ¡NO ME BUSQUES!- gritó la mencionada dándose la media vuelta y comenzando a alejarse.

- Auch.- dijeron Antonio y Francisco al unísono. El último comenzó a analizar la situación y fue cuando comprendió.

- ¡POR QUE NO ME DIJISTE QUE ERA ISABEL LA QUE ESTABA AHÍ!-

- ¿Qué? ¿Isabel? No creo que haya sido ella… *efecto retardado* Aaaa… tienes razón…-

- Eres un imbécil, ¿Qué otra mujer va a poder ganarle a un hombre? Debiste haberle hablado.-

- Pero no se me ocurrió, pensé que sería cualquier otra persona.-

- ¿Sabes qué? Cállate y vamos a buscarla, no debe de estar lejos.-

~~~~~ . ~~~~~~

Bien, he regresado, realmente lamento la demora, pero tenía que disfrutar mi última semana de vacaciones :3 Antes que nada quiero agradecerles por seguir esta historia, me alegra que les guste, eso es una motivación para el escritor y te dan muchas más ganas de continuar con la historia. Ahora contestare los rewiews:

**Flannya:** fíjate que si he pensado hacerla un poco más celosa, pero todo con calma, la historia avanza, no creo que Arthy sea de esos pervertidos :3 él es muy lindo 3

**Misao:** Ya pronto sabrán que pasara… o ¿tal vez no? xD

**Kurumi:** ahí está, sin querer entraste en la historia, amante de las compras e.e

**LiRiDeZkA:** le agregare comedia lo más que pueda, veras, la comedia no es mi rama, lo mío es más el drama, pero gracias por hacérmelo saber, hare lo mejor que pueda. (y)

**Ore-sama: **tendrás que suicidarte, muajajajaja, mentira, yo soy de la idea de que si comenzaste algo tienes que terminarlo, es por eso que no se preocupen me esforzare y continuare la historia.

De nuevo muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios y leer, me hacen más feliz de lo que soy, ya saben que si tienen alguna opinión, duda, critica adelante, con toda confianza. Hasta pronto.


	8. Capitulo 8

Para llegar a casa no tuvieron ningún problema, todo fue tranquilo, al llegar Isabel inmediatamente se subió a bañar y puso una ropa fácil de quitar para que no se le arruinase el peinado. Gaby la comenzó a peinar con algo de calma pues tenían tiempo, una vez que acabó de peinarla comenzó a maquillarla, usó poco maquillaje, pues no necesitaba tanto para que se viera más linda de lo que era, como algunos dicen solo le puso una manita de gato. Miraron el reloj y se dieron cuenta de que no tardaban en llegar por ellos, rápidamente se puso el vestido, con ayuda de Gaby y Jane. Abajo estaba Alfred esperándola, preguntándose porque aún no bajaba, estaban a punto de llegar por ellos y no quería hacer esperar al que pasaría a recogerlos. Alcanzó a escuchar que se abría la puerta, por lo que volteó inmediatamente hacia las escaleras, vio salir a una figura delgada con un vestido color perla (ustedes escojan el modelo) con una coleta descansando en su hombro izquierdo, maquillada suavemente, no tenía palabras para expresarle lo hermosa que lucía.

- He-he-llo…- tartamudeó.- ¿Ya nos vamos?- preguntó intentando esconder su sonrojo.

- Por supuesto.- contestó con una sonrisa. Alfred le ofreció su brazo, ella accedió, Jane abrió la puerta y ambos caminaron hasta donde estaba el carruaje esperándolos. Isabel deseaba que todo fuese a salir bien.

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

Mientras tanto en casa de los hermanos Fernández… como no había nadie que lo viera, Arthur hacia cosas sin ninguna preocupación, cosa que no era de un caballero. Cuando Antonio y Francisco recién se fueron lo primero que hizo fue darle una vuelta a la hacienda y debía de admitir que era muy bonita, las trabajadoras lo atendían muy bien así que por ese lado no tenía ninguna queja, había visitado el pueblo, donde conoció a unos agricultores que lo invitaron a beber. Ese día ni siquiera supo cómo regresó a casa, solo recordaba que a lo lejos veía la hacienda con las velas encendidas y que entre tropiezos y caídas llegó a esta. Ahora estaba acostado en su cama, pues no soportaba el dolor de cabeza, para su suerte Francis no estaba cerca, así que no tenía quien lo molestara.

- Ju-juro que no vol-volvere a tomar ta-ta-tanto…- decía una y otra vez.

- Toc toc.-escuchó que lo llamaron a la puerta.

- ¿Quién es?-

- Disculpe, pero es que un joven rubio lo busca.- contestó una de las trabajadoras.

- _Maldición, tenía que venir y justamente hoy. _Dile que me espere, voy en unos minutos.-

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

Francisco ya no soportaba, estaba muy cansado mientras que Antonio andaba como si nada, al parecer tenía ganas de encontrar a Isabel.

- Llevamos horas buscándola de casa en casa.-

- Te dije que puede ser más fácil buscar en los suburbios de la ciudad pero según tu no, ya que puede estar en cualquier casa, sea grande o pequeña, no creo que Alfred viva como los campesinos, pero al parecer tu si.-

- En primera yo no quería venir a buscar a mi hermana, no quiero que el estúpido ese piense que nos llamó a nosotros para salvarla…-

- Sino querías venir, no hubieses venido…- ante tal comentario Francisco prefirió guardar silencio y seguir buscando a su hermana. En eso iban caminando cuando volteó a ver a su acompañante este ya no estaba.

- Maldición ¿Dónde se habrá metido?- comenzó a buscarlo y cuando sus ojos se posaron en una cantina, no necesitó pensar que estaba ahí, entró y vio que estaba sentado ordenando un tarro de cerveza, se acercó a él y lo jaló bruscamente del cuello de la chaqueta.- Vámonos de aquí, tenemos que buscar a mi hermana.-

- Pero unas copas no nos vendrían nada mal.-

- No interesa, ahora vamos a buscarla.-

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

No podía dejar de ver a través de la ventana, estaba muy emociona y muy nerviosa, su primera salida… esperaba que fuese inolvidable, que todo fuese a la perfección, Alfred notaba la emoción y nerviosismo que la chica tenia, después de todo era normal, era la primera vez que asistía a ese tipo de eventos. Llegaron al teatro y al bajarse del carruaje, los presentes inmediatamente voltearon a ver a Isabel, pero estaba tan emocionada que no sintió las miradas y no escuchó algunos comentarios. Alfred le lanzó a cada uno de los hombres que la observaba una mirada asesina y al recibirlas dejaban de platicar, verla y tragaban saliva, así caminaron hasta el interior del teatro.

- Buenas noches ¿me permite sus entradas?- comentó un hombre.

- Claro.- Alfred sacó las entradas y se las entregó, el hombre las observó un poco.

- Por favor síganme, los llevaré a su sitio.- no caminaron mucho cuando se vieron rodeados de hombres y detrás de Isabel se posó un hombre, el cual la tomó del cuello y amenazó con un cuchillo.- Entreguen nos todas sus pertenencias si no quiere que algo le suceda a esta bella mujer.- Alfred no sabía qué hacer, si atacaba a alguno de los tipos María podía salir herida y no quería que nada le sucediese a ella.

- Esta bien.- dijo sin otro remedio, se comenzó a quitar las cosas de valor que llevaba puestas y estaba a punto de entregarlas cuando escuchó que alguien cayó al piso e inmediatamente volteó a donde su esposa deseando que nada le hubiese pasado, vio que el hombre que estaba amenazándola estaba ahora tirado, retorciéndose del dolor.

- Hoy es un día especial para mí y no dejare que nadie lo arruine.- dijo con un tono psicópata.

- ¿Q-que rayos?- se dijo con dificultad el mismo hombre que los había llevado hasta ahí. María sacudió sus manos y le hizo señas a Alfred de que se fueran.

- Vámonos de aquí, la función va a comenzar.- el rubio no dijo nada solo la siguió y el resto de los ladrones los miró con odio y sin avisar y sin hacer ruido se dirigieron a donde estaban ellos con la intención de vengar a su amigo caído, pero los caídos resultaron ellos. Uno, dos, tres… hombres caían al suelo, Alfred miraba atónito la escena, él no había movido un solo dedo, todo lo había hecho María, vaya que los entrenamientos le sirvieron de algo.- Ahora sí, vámonos, quiero ver bien la obra, espero que no nos vuelvan a interrumpir de esta manera.- comentó María de brazos cruzados.

- Si.- asintió Alfred y de nuevo comenzaron a caminar, cuando en eso llegaron unos militares acompañados de, al parecer, otras víctimas de esos maleantes.

- ¡Son ellos!- gritó uno de los hombre apuntándolos.

- A esos los andaban buscando pero… ¿Quién los golpeó tan feo?- preguntó algo asustado uno de los militares, el silencio fue la respuesta, por lo que comenzó a mirar a todos los presentes hasta toparse con el "feliz" matrimonio.- Ustedes… *se acerca* ¿Quién fue el que los golpeó con tanta brutalidad?- Isabel comenzó a sonreír nerviosamente mientras que Alfred estaba como en un estado de shock.

- Ammmm… este… f-fui yo…- contestó finalmente la chica. Los presentes se taparon la boca intentando no reírse pero fue imposible, estallaron a carcajadas, una venita en la sien fue lo que se notó más en el rostro de María al igual que una sonrisa sádica.

- Jajajajaja *intento por calmarse* Esta bien que ame a su marido y todo… *respiro* pero… pero… ¿culparse usted? Eso es… jajajajaja…- al ver la mirada de Isabel, dejó inmediatamente de reírse al igual que los demás.- ¿Enserio fue usted?-

- Pregúntale a ellos.- contestó señalando a los maleantes.

- ¿Fue ella quien los masacró?-

- Si…- contestaron con algo de dificultad, dirigió la mirada a la pareja, en especial a la mexicana y tragó saliva.

- Y-yo… lo siento… no me fue mi intención insultarla…-

- Solo cállate, Alfred, vámonos que la obra va a comenzar y yo no quiero perderme alguna escena.-

- Está bien.- pero cuando reaccionó su esposa ya había avanzado un buen tramo, tenía que correr para alcanzarla, pero antes miró a los hombres para despedirse.- Adiós.-

- Corre.- susurró uno.

- ¿Eh?- preguntó confundido.

- Corre… no querrás que a ti también te golpee como a ellos…-

- No creo que lo haga, contestó con total calma y comenzó a caminar hacia donde había ido María.

- ¡ESPERA! ¡¿Y LA RECOMPENSA?!- Alfred se detuvo de nuevo y volteó a ver al militar.

- ¿Qué recompensa?-

- La que había por capturar a estos tipos, habían asaltado varios lugares y tu esposa fue la que los detuvo.-

- Aaaaa… eso… Dónaselo a alguna casa hogar o algo así, solo no se lo repartan entre ustedes.-

- ¿Seguro que no lo quieres? Beneficiaria mucho tu economía.-

- No, gracias, no es por sentirme más o hacer querer que los demás se sientan menos pero tengo suficiente dinero, así que… adiós…- Jones corrió hasta donde estaba su esposa, entraron a la pequeña salita donde iban a estar, María se sentó entusiasmada, tomó los binoculares y comenzó a contemplar el escenario, Alfred no dijo nada, igual que ella se sentó y miró hacia el escenario con cierta pereza, quería descansar pero ver a su esposa feliz era lo que le interesaba e importaba más.- Espero que te diviertas.- comentó.

- Shhh, ya va a comenzar, no hagas ruido.- le contestó ella, Alfred simplemente esbozó una sonrisa y miró de nuevo al escenario.

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

Una vez que Arthur se terminó de vestir bajó para ver qué era lo que quería Francis, con él ahí sus días de descanso se habían acabado, haría todo lo posible por ignorarlo para que se fuese, realmente le gustaba estar ahí solo, sin mencionar que el dolor de cabeza aún era terrible y con Francis anexado era para que se pegara un tiro.

- ¡Hola ami!- lo saludó de manera alegre el francés.

- ¿Qué quieres frog? No tengo tiempo para estupideces.-

- Como siempre tan malhumorado, pero dejemos eso de lado, vine a buscar a Francisco y a Mario.-

- ¿Qué quieres con ellos?- preguntó con seriedad.

- Vine a darles mi respuesta.-

- ¿Y cuál es tu respuesta? Espero que sea la misma que la mía, no son nada agradables los problemas.-

- Pues ami… ellos tendrán que pelear contra mi *sonrisa sádica* Sé que no es agradable, pero necesitamos detener el crecimiento de los Estados Unidos, eso le preocupa a mi superior.-

- Francis… no eso no es bueno, ya quedaron que nos pagaran.-

- Eso importa en lo más mínimo, es solo un pretexto para invadirlos, ahora dime donde están los hermanos Fernández.-

- Mario en el norte y Francisco fue con Antonio a salvar a "alguien", me dejaron a cargo de la casa.-

- Oui, ahora estas de ama de casa.-

- ¡Cállate! Solo la estoy cuidando porque me la encargaron, además no me venía nada mal descansar por unos días, así que vete que arruinas mi estancia.-

- Anda, no es para que me corras, para que veas que no soy nada malo te invitaré unas copas ¿Qué dices?- Arthur miró con desconfianza al francés y sin pensarlo más contestó.

- Me niego, no aceptare nada que venga de ti, lo que sea que intentes hacer no funcionara.-

- Entonces supongo que te gustara quedarte de ama de casa *risa* Si ese es el caso… nos vemos… nos volveremos a ver cuando venga a visitar de nuevo a los hermanitos de Antonin.- no dijo nada más, se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a la entrada, el inglés lo miró hasta que se subió a su caballo y se fue, una vez que se perdió el horizonte se recargó en la pared y soltó un gran suspiro.

- ¿Cómo es que le gustan los problemas? Maldito frog…-

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

La función comenzó, desde el inicio de la obra Isabel siempre se mantuvo viendo directo al escenario, estaba fascinada con lo que veía, parecía una niña, feliz y muy emocionada, como si le fuesen a dar un juguete. Alfred también veía la obra, no le agradaba ir a esos eventos, mas no se quejaba como Francisco normalmente lo hacía.

- Hey Isa…-

- Shhhhhhh…- lo calló.- Guarda silencio, estoy viendo la obra.-

- Pero…-

- Shhhhhh.- nuevamente lo calló.- No digas nada ahorita, dímelo hasta que finalice la obra.- no quería alegar, por lo que prefirió guardar silencio y continuar viendo la obra, así estuvo por un buen tiempo. Casi finalizaba, ahora estaba la orquesta tocando, no había actores en escena, simplemente la orquesta, María oía cada bella melodía con mucha felicidad, hasta que se acordó de que había ido acompañada, volteó a ver a su marido, quien se estaba durmiendo.- Si no querías venir me hubieras dicho y nos hubiésemos quedado en casa.- le comentó, él reaccionó, abrió sus ojos y se acomodó en su asiento.

- ¿Cómo crees? Yo fui el que te invitó, es solo… que casi no he descansado bien y con cualquier cosa relajadora me duermo fácilmente.-

- Ya veo… pero no hagas ruido.- así continuó el resto de la función, Alfred hacia todo lo posible por no dormirse y María seguía observando la representación. Una vez que acabó todos se levantaron de sus lugares y aplaudieron, pero Isabel aplaudía con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, estaba feliz, eso hacía que Alfred se sintiera bien.- Ya acabó, es hora de irnos.- comentó Isabel y se dirigió a la salida, Alfred se levantó rápido y fue tras de ella.

- ¿Quieres que ya nos vayamos a casa? ¿No quieres ir a caminar por ahí o algo?-

- Para nada, solo vamos a casa.- contestó y sonrió.- Pero antes… ¿podemos ir al tocador?-

- Por supuesto queda por acá.- la tomó de la mano y la jaló como si fuera una niña pequeña, al llegar al lugar, la soltó y le dio un beso en la frente, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara furiosamente, por lo que inmediatamente se dio la media vuelta para que no notara lo que le acababa de suceder.

- No tardare.-

- Te espero.-

Entró al tocador con rapidez, se miró al espejo y vio que realmente se veía diferente, en verdad parecía una mujer pero por sobre todo, le gustaba que como se veía, sonreía de pensar que para su esposo lucia y se veía bien.

- ¿Pero qué cosas estoy pensando?- se preguntó y sacudió un poco su cabeza. Salió de la habitación para ir con él, pero se sorprendió de que no estaba.- _¿Y ahora a donde coño se fue?-_ supuso que lo mejor sería esperar a que regresara, porque… no iba a dejarla sola ¿verdad? Se recargó de la pared y un sinfín de pensamientos comenzaron a cubrir su mente.- Francisco… ¿Cómo estarás?- susurró para sí misma.

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

- Esta sola.- comentó uno.

- Vez, no pierdes nada.- lo animaba otro.

- Pero es que… lo viste… puede ser que sea de los que son sobreprotectores… y ya sabes… así…- se negaba el otro.

- Amigo, aquí parado no lograras nada, vez que no pierdes absolutamente nada, por estas como estas: solo.-

- Ya cállate, para que veas que no soy cobarde iré para allá, pero no prometo nada.-

- Ya nos estas prometiendo que irás a donde ella.-

- *suspiro* En fin… no tardo.-

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

Varios hombres estaban reunidos platicando, entre esos estaba Alfred, se había encontrado a unos amigos, a los cuales no había visto desde hace un tiempo, por lo que no pudo evitar aprovechar a platicar con ellos, no se había olvidado de María pero él creía en el mito de que las mujeres tardaban mucho arreglándose, por lo que no se apresuró para volver a donde ella estaba.

- Oye, ya nos comentaron que te cásate.- comentó uno de ellos.

- Si, ¿Quién la pobre desafortunada?- preguntó otro con un tono de burla.

- JAJAJAJAJAJA.- se comentaron a reír ante tal pregunta, todos a excepción de Alfred, él los miraba serio ya que la bromita no le había gustado en lo absoluto.- Ya Alfie, es solo una broma… n-no es para que te enojes, no… anda… dinos quien es…-

- ¿Recuerdan a Mario?-

- Por supuesto… ¿le bajaste a la novia?-

- No, me case con "el".-

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Te gustan los hom-hombres?-

- No, resultó que él es mujer y pues… ya sabes…-

- Alfred… eres todo un pillo, ¿Cuántos meses de embarazo tiene?-

- No está embarazada, algún día les contare como es que me logre convencerla de que se casara conmigo.-

- Hay Alfred Alfred… olvidándonos de tu adorada esposa, miren a la chica que esta allá, esta hermosa… hey Jones ¿Por qué no aprovechas?-

- Nunca le seria infiel a ella.-

- Ahora resulta que eres hombre bueno jajajaja, anda… ya sabes… después de todo a ti se te hace fácil conquistar mujeres, nada del otro mundo para ti, las tienes por montón y comiendo de la palma de tu mano, no creo que esta se resista a ti, mírala.- Jones volteó a ver a la chica de la cual tanto hablaban y cuando la vio su sonrisa se desvaneció por completo.- ¿Por qué esa reacción? ¿Acaso es alguna que no puedes conquistar?-

- No… *susurro* No es eso… esa… esa es mi esposa.- sus compañeros no dijeron nada y se mantuvieron en silencio, jamás creyeron que sería ella, conociéndolo le armaría una gran escena de celos y no… mejor no… aquí moría todo.

- Bueno pues… sentimos… haberle faltado… ya sabes… el respeto a tu esposa de esa manera…-

- No te preocupes, no lo sabían, fue en parte mi error por no presentársela.-

- _Algo anda mal.-_ pensó el tipo.- Pues… si es tu esposa… te recomiendo que vayas con ella porque… al parecer alguien más quiere conocerla…-

- ¿Eh?- dijo Alfred y volteó a verla nuevamente.

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

Ella estaba ahí parada, parada esperando a que su marido llegara, se estaba impacientando ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de dejarla? Pensó que era diferente pero resultó que ahora era así.

- Maldición.- dijo entre dientes y se volvió a recargar nuevamente de la pared de brazos cruzados, daba una pequeña expectativa de comportarse como hombre, pues aun no lograba comportarse del todo como una mujer, eso le iba a costar y mucho. No se dio cuenta de que tenía un nuevo acompañante hasta que le habló.

- Hola.- inmediatamente salió de sus pensamientos y buscó al dueño de la voz.- Aquí a tu lado derecho.-

- *voltea* Ah… hola…-

- ¿Te pasa algo? Suenas como si estuvieras decepcionada ¿esperabas a alguien?-

- Ammmm… creo que si… pero si no llega pronto me tendré que ir sin esa persona…-

- Es feo cuando te dejan esperando… ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?-

- Claro.- cuando el joven iba a hacerle la pregunta un tercero le arruinó la conversación.

- Disculpa la demora *la toma de las manos*- María lo miró de manera extraña, pues no entendía porque tanto cariño.

- ¿Te sientes bien?- le preguntó ella, soltando sus manos y sin algún anuncio ni nada sintió los labios del americano junto con los de ella, era un beso suave y tierno, sintió como los brazos de él le rodearon la cintura, cosa que le causó algo de escalofríos, intentó soltarse de manera suave, pero él no la dejaba, hasta que finalizó el beso. No pudo evitar sonrojarse y al verla, Alfred esbozó una sonrisa, el joven miró atónito la escena y estaba indeciso, no sabía si hacer un comentario o no, hasta que se decidió.

- Ee… disculpe… ¿es su novia o esposa?-

- Es mi esposa.- contestó Alfred con aires de grandeza y victoria.- ¿por?-

- Por… nada… es que vi… que le dio un beso en la frente… y pensé que podía ser su hermano mayor… o tal vez… su padre…-

- ¿Su padre? ¿Tan viejo me veo?-

- No se ofenda… era solo un comentario…-

- No te preocupes, Isabel es hora de irnos, esperan por nosotros.-

- Esta bien.- le contestó seria y volteó a ver al joven con una sonrisa.- Fue un placer conocerte, gracias por hacerme compañía.- esas palabras, esas palabras hicieron arder al estadounidense por dentro, quería darse la vuelta y decirle ciertas cosas al joven, pero se resistió, luego lo "arreglaría" con María, claro… si podía. Los dos se dirigieron al carruaje para regresar a casa.

- Creí que era soltera.- se dijo el joven de hace unos momentos.

- Pues no, ya viste que está casada… ni modos.- apareció uno de sus acompañantes de la nada.

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

Al inicio el viaje estuvo silencioso, ella estaba pensando en lo que Alfred había hecho, no sabía si lincharlo o simplemente ignorarlo, después de todo era su esposo y un beso pues no se lo podía negar.

- Te veo muy pensativa.- le comentó el rubio.

- No es nada.- contestó intentado restarle importancia.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Es por lo de hace rato?-

- No… no es eso… es otra cosa…-

- Y… ¿Qué es?- ella no contestó, él se levantó de donde estaba y se sentó a su lado.- Mírame.- pero ella se negó.- Anda… mírame…-

- No… será hasta que lleguemos a casa.-

- Por favor Isabel, mírame, solo un momento, no te hare nada, lo prometo.-

- ¿Acaso pretendías hacerme algo?- contestó sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

- No, solo mírame… será rápido…- después de insistir un poco volteó a verlo, él acercó lentamente sus labios y ella no hizo nada, simplemente dejó que se los besara. Al inicio fue un beso tierno pero después empezó a volverse más intenso, Isabel gemía ligeramente entre beso y beso, hasta que sintió los labios de Alfred en su cuello y sintió como sus manos intentaban escabullirse debajo del vestido, no sabía qué hacer, estaba inmóvil: en parte no quería que el la tocara, no aun pero… le gustaba esa sensación, que aunque sonara estúpido, no sentía esa sensación desde hace un tiempo.

- A-al…- intentó decir pero fue callada por un beso. Sintiéndose derrotada se dejó llevar por los besos, esos besos llenos de ternura y de fuerza, envolvió el cuello de su marido con sus brazos y el la atrajo hacia él de la cintura y de manera algo brusca. Nuevamente volvió a sentir sus manos husmeando debajo de su falda, iban a llegar a "ese" lugar.- No.- dijo y se separó rápidamente de él.- Eso… no…- bajó la mirada.

- Esta bien… no te preocupes… me precipité, no debí de hacerlo.-

- Eres hombre, era obvio que tal vez te dejarías llevar *juega con sus manos* ¿No estas celoso?-

- ¿celoso? ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?-

- Es que… hace rato… me besaste enfrente del chico…-

- ¿Tiene algo de malo que te bese? Después de todo eres mi esposa.-

- No tiene nada de malo, pero no me puedes besar sin permiso, soy tu esposa pero ya hablamos sobre eso.-

- Jejejeje *se rasca la nuca* No volverá a pasar… y bien… ¿te gustó la obra?-

- Me encantó, no puedo creer que a mi hermano no le gusten este tipo de cosas, son tan hermosas…-

- No todos tienen tus mismos gustos.- el carruaje se detuvo por lo que no continuaron con la conversación, se bajaron y Alfred la ayudó a bajar con mucho cuidado.- Espero que este día lo recuerdes por siempre.-

- Por supuesto, es lo que más había deseado y gracias a ti se hizo realidad.-

- Ya no digas nada, harás que me sonroje.- ambos se dirigieron hasta la entrada, Alfred sacó la llave y la insertó en la cerradura, giró la perilla y al abrirla vieron a dos figuras sentadas en la sala.

- Buenas noches Isabel.- saludó con un tono malicioso.


	9. Capitulo 9

Se bajaron del carruaje, caminaron hasta la entrada de la casa, Alfred sacó las llaves e introdujo una en la cerradura, giró la llave y finalmente la perilla, al abrir vieron a dos figuras sentadas en los sofás de la sala, una estaba sentada cruzando la pierna, mostrándose algo desafiante, mientras que el otro estaba sentado normal mientras bebía café.

- Buenas noches Isabel, ¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó con cierto tono malicioso el primero hombre. La mexicana se quedó petrificada al verlos, no podía creerlo, intentó decir algo pero su garganta simplemente se lo impidió, estaba muy nerviosa, tanto que hasta que se notaba que ligeramente temblaba.

- ¿Q-qué hacen aquí?- preguntó y al finalizar tragó saliva.

- Isabel… ¿Por qué estas así?- preguntó Francisco, se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta donde estaba su hermana.- Isa ¿Qué tienes?-

- Y-yo… yo… es solo que… Antonio… ¿q-qué haces aquí? D-deberías d-de estar en tu casa… no aquí…- el mencionado se levantó de donde estaba y se acercó a la chica, le tomó las manos y las besó suavemente, un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, pues sintió la mirada de Alfred sobre ella, con delicadeza retiró sus manos y las situó detrás, con algo de miedo volteó a ver a su marido, a quien no le había gustado esa pequeña escena en lo absoluto.

- ¿Puedo saber que se te ofrece?- preguntó serio, mirando al español, tan serio que Isabel sintió más escalofríos recorrer su espalda. Ambos se miraban retadoramente, Francisco no sabía qué hacer, no era el momento oportuno para que se peleasen, así que lo primero que se le pasó en mente fue lo que tomó.

- ¿Y si mejor platican mañana? *sonrisa nerviosa* Creo que sería mejor, además ya es tarde y lo mejor sería descansar.-

- Es una buena idea.- apoyó Isabel la idea de su hermano.- Deberíamos ir a dormir… vengan… síganme, los guiaré hasta sus habitaciones.-

- Jane, llévalos tu por favor.- dijo Alfred, la señora estaba en la cocina, ya se iba a ir a su casa cuando llegaron ambos hombres, obviamente no podía dejarlos solos en la casa, sería muy inapropiado por lo que se quedó con su sobrina Gaby, sin hacerlos esperar llevó a cada uno, a una habitación. Gaby estaba parada cerca de la puerta de la cocina viendo hacia los lados, no sabía qué hacer ni que decir, fue entonces cuando escuchó que Isabel la llamó, caminó hasta donde estaba ella.

- ¿Qué se le ofrece?- preguntó Gaby con un tono sutil ya que ahí estaba el señor de la casa.

- ¿Podrías ayudar a quitarme el vestido? Por favor.-

- Claro, vayamos a su habitación.- ambas mujeres se dirigieron en silencio hasta la habitación de la mayor, al entrar Isabel cerró la puerta y se dejó caer al suelo liberando un gran suspiro. Gaby no pasó eso por abajo, pues rápidamente supo que algo debía de andar mal.- ¿Pasa algo señora?-

- No sé si vaya a pasar… Antonio y Francisco están aquí… debería de estar feliz de poder verlos pero… simplemente tengo una mala sensación… creo que lo mejor es que se vayan lo antes posible, antes de que causen problemas…-

- Pero se ve que son unas personas muy encantadoras.-

- Lo son, pero cuando se "enojan" cambian por completo… *suspira* mejor hay que olvidarnos de eso… aunque sea solo un momento… ayúdame a quitarme el vestido.- sin más Gaby la ayudó, al cabo de un rato ya se había bañado y puesto ropa mas cómoda, miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya era muy tarde y Jane y su sobrina estaban aún en la casa. Decidió bajar en contra de su voluntad, no quería que estallase una revolución, cerró la puerta de su habitación y se recargó en esta, dejó escapar un gran suspiro y se mordió el labio, unos segundos más tarde bajó las escaleras y caminó hasta la sala, se sorprendió por lo que encontró ahí: un aura espesa cubría la mayor parte de la sala mientras que Alfred y Antonio se miraban de una manera amenazadora, Francisco simplemente tenía una sonrisa realmente nerviosa en su rostro, estaba arrepentido de no haberlo detenido, ahora, si algo pasaba, sería su culpa ¿Para qué abrió la boca?- Disculpen…- comenzó Isabel, al oír la voz de la chica los tres hombres voltearon a verla, Francisco no soporto más y corrió a abrazar a su hermana, estaba feliz de verla de nuevo.

- ¡ISABEL! ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué estás vestida así? Te veías muy femenina.- le preguntó y comenzó a revisar sus brazos y cara para asegurarse de que no hubiera ningún moretón ni nada fuero de lo común.

- Ja ja ja *sonrisa sarcástica* Mentira que te estas burlando… Además por supuesto que estoy bien ¿Qué te hace pensar lo contrario?-

- Es que… ammm… pues tú ya sabes cómo es Alfred… y temí que pudiera hacer algo.-

- No creo que lo haga, recibió una buena lección *cruza brazos*-

- O sea que… ¡¿YA INTENTÓ GOLPEARTE?! *se voltea* ¡MORIRAS!- con esa palabra corrió hasta su cuñado para demostrarle su afecto, pero su hermana lo detuvo abrazándolo.

- ¡No le hagas nada!- esas palabras sorprendieron a Francisco, no opuso resistencia y volteó a verla, se puso de frente y la miró a los ojos, ella no mostró más que seriedad, él con su mano derecha le tocó la frente y preguntó:

- ¿Te sientes bien?- lo cual causó un sonrojo en la chica.

- ¡C-claro que me siento bien!- gritó, cruzó los brazos y volteó a ver a otro lado para ocultar lo sonrojada que estaba.

- ¿Segura? Porque… cuando te trajo no parecías tener ganas de defenderlo.-

- Solo cállate… venía a decirles que ya es muy tarde y necesitan descansar… por favor… sigan a Jane… ella… los llevará a sus habitaciones, ya mañana platicaremos… que tengan buenas noches.- no dijo nada más, se dio la media vuelta y caminó hasta su habitación. El aura negra había desaparecido, al parecer ahora solo había calma, Jane caminó hasta los huéspedes y los condujo a cada uno a su habitación, Alfred se quedó parado viendo directamente a las escaleras, una vez que sus "familiares" desaparecieron del corredor caminó a su habitación, giró la perilla y entró, tan pronto como estuvo cerca de su cama se tiró a esta y dejó salir un gran suspiro.

- Toc toc.- llamaron a la puerta, Alfred se sentó en la cama.

- Adelante.- dijo y la puerta se abrió lentamente, revelando a su esposa, ella entró de manera cuidadosa, casi sin hacer ruido.

- Alfred…- dijo algo apenada y al parecer, por el tono de su voz, estaba nerviosa y algo asustada.- Y-yo… yo no… yo no les dije que vinieran por mi… si es lo que piensas… se suponía… que Antonio no iba a saber de esto… no sé cómo es que él…-

- Tranquila, lo entiendo.- le dijo con una sonrisa, rápidamente la mirada de la chica se levantó y con ojos brillosos volteó a verlo.- No creo que fueses capaz de eso, ya tendremos tiempo para hablar mañana, te recomiendo que vayas a descansar, ya es tarde.-

- E-está bien… hasta mañana… que descanses…- se despidió y cerró la puerta, entró a su habitación y se recargó en la pared, dejándose caer lentamente, no podía creerlo, no podía creer la calma con la que le había dicho esas palabras, pensó que se pondría celoso y muy molesto, tal vez le sirvió la lección que le había dado esa mañana, sobre eso, tenía que esconder muy bien las heridas causadas por ese pequeño incidente, no quería más problemas de los que se le acercaban.

- Ya mañana pensaré que hacer *suspiro*- dijo y se acostó en su cama.

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

Al día siguiente se levantó temprano, no quería ver a su hermano y mucho menos a Antonio, así que fue a hacer las compras sin avisarle a Alfred. Por su parte, el estadounidense ya estaba listo para comenzar su rutina, solo que hoy cambiaria un poco, tenía que atender a sus huéspedes y no le agradaba que el español viviese en el mismo techo que él y su esposa.

- Creo que iré mientras a mi despacho.- dijo y al salir de la habitación se topó de frente con su cuñado y vecino.- Buenos días Francis…-

- No me digas así, no soy como el estúpido francés pervertido, odio que nuestros nombres se parezcan y por cierto… buenos días… ¿Dónde está mi hermana?-

- No sé, me acabo de levantar, como veras ella no duerme conmigo.-

- ¿Enserio? Creí que la ibas a obligar a estar en la misma habitación.-

- Es una pequeña historia… pero su habitación está allá.- le señaló la puerta de la habitación de María y Francisco caminó hasta esta.

- ¿Es la que tiene el letrero?-

-Este… ammm… si… es esa…- contestó algo apenado y volteó a otro lado.

_- __Prohibido entrar a esta habitación sin permiso alguno. Personas autorizadas a entrar: Jane. Si eres Alfred tienes estrictamente prohibida la entrada, si desobedeces, atente a las consecuencias.- leyó el mexicano casi murmurando, cuando volteó a ver de nuevo a su cuñado notó que una aura negra estaba apareciendo alrededor, eso hizo que se pusiera más nervioso y tropezara con una maceta que había por ahí.- Creo que alguien me debe una explicación… pienso que será mejor que Antonio no vea esto, pues estallará y las cosas no acabaran nada bien.-_

_- ¿Qué relación tiene él con tu hermana?- preguntó Alfred serio ante el comentario de Francisco mientras se levantaba del piso y acomodaba de nuevo la maceta._

_- Ammm… nada malo, solo que el tipo cree que es el único que puede casarse con ella.-_

_- Está loco.-_

_- Bueno, es más normal que llevarse a una chica a la iglesia para casarla a la fuerza y… mejor me callo…- fue lo que dijo al ver la mirada de Alfred sobre él.- Mejor iré a quitar el cartel antes de que lo vea el idiota español.- justamente cuando lo estaba quitando un tercero iba llegando al lugar donde estaban conversando, Francisco pegó un gran brinco y quedó al lado de Alfred, le sonrió nerviosamente al español.- Buenos días Antonio ¿Cómo amaneciste?-_

_- Muy bien, de maravilla, pero estoy ansioso de ver a María ¿Saben dónde está? Creí que estaría con ustedes.-_

_- Pues ya ves que no *le entrega de una manera sigilosa el letrero a Alfred*-_

_- ¿Tienes algo?- preguntó Antonio._

_- ¿Por qué la pregunta?-_

_- Es que te notas demasiado extraño ¿Pasó algo malo o… le diste a Alfred una bomba para que nos matara?-_

_- ¡ESTAS LOCO! ¡NO PONDRIA MI VIDA EN PELIGRO POR LA TUYA!-_

_- ¡PERO SI VI QUE LE ESTABAS ENTREGANDO ALGO!-_

_- ¡Pero no era una bomba! Lees demasiados libros… en fin… ¿bajamos a desayunar? Tengo hambre.-_

_- Apoyo la idea de Francisco, vamos a desayunar.- contestó Alfred y los tres bajaron a desayunar, se sentaron en el comedor y esperaron a que les sirvieran, todo se mantuvo en silencio, nadie se atrevía a hablar. Por su parte Isabel ya iba llegando a la casa, tenía pensado entrar por el frente pero ¿Y si Antonio y su hermano estaban ahí? No quería dolores de cabeza, aunque pensándolo bien, tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarlos, sin más abrió la puerta con cuidado para toparse con un trio que estaba a las carcajadas._

_- __Tal vez se están llevando mejor.-__ Pensó ella. No quería llamar la atención así que con el mayor sigilo posible fue al patio y le entregó las compras a Jane.- Ten, traje lo que me pediste, perdona por hacerte trabajar de mas, puedo llevarlo a la cocina pero… no quiero hablar con Antonio ahora.-_

_- No te preocupes mi niña, no es nada.-_

_- Es que anoche te fuiste demasiado tarde, debo de compensar eso.-_

_- Ya déjalo, será mejor que busques una explicación para el castaño, preocúpate por eso y olvídate de lo de anoche, además tienes que hablar con ellos ¿no?-_

_- Tienes razón… bueno… iré a leer un poco… nos vemos.- dijo y salió corriendo a su habitación, una vez dentro le puso seguro a la puerta, aventó a la cama y tomó el libro que tenía en el buró, tal vez leer la relajaría un poco, eso deseaba, olvidarse, aunque fuese solo por un momento, de que los problemas se acercaban. Comenzó a leer, así estuvo por escasos minutos, no lo soportaba, esa extraña sensación no la dejaba en paz, sentía que debía de salir e ir a hablar con ellos, sabía que sola se atormentaba la existencia ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle eso a ella? Si tan solo se hubiera quedado callada ese día, nada de esto estaría pasando, debía de estar en los entrenamientos con sus amigos, no ahí sufriendo.- Será mejor que vaya de una vez y arregle este problema.- dijo decidida._

_~~~~~ á ~~~~~_

_Ahí estaban, divirtiéndose como si nada, como si se llevaran muy bien y fuesen amigos de años, el único que estaba algo serio era Francisco, él solamente sonreía nerviosamente, con ganas de que todo eso acabara, era extraño._

_- __Ayer tenía ganas de matarlo y míralo, está hasta riéndose con él, realmente es un tipo raro, creo que ni siquiera es humano, tal vez en realidad es un unicornio, un unicornio que se disfrazó de humano y que está conspirando con sus demás amigos unicornios para dominar el mundo y destruir a la raza humano *__comienza a sudar frio*__ No puede ser eso, no… mi ex-hermano es un unicornio malvado, tengo que advertirle a todos antes de que haga un movimiento… *__mira el tenedor*-_

_- __Úsame, úsame, debes de matar a ese bastardo antes de que haga algo malo, anda ¿Qué estás pensando? No pienses más ¡y mátalo!-_

_- __¡No puedo! ¡No puedo!- comenzó a gritar Francisco como loco, inmediatamente al oírlo Alfred y Antonio dejaron de reírse y voltearon a verlo extrañados._

_- ¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó el norteamericano._

_- E-estoy completamente bien… no pasa nada… solo… solo sigan divirtiéndose… creo… creo que necesito algo de aire fresco, iré al patio.- contestó con algo de nerviosismo._

_- Tranquilo, así se pone por los viajes largos.- comentó el español.- Le afectan, necesita estar siempre en casa, además no trajo el osito con el que duerme y le faltó esa pijama de…-_

_- Cállate.- lo interrumpió Francisco mientras lo miraba súper serio._

_- Está bien… ya no diré nada.- Francisco se levantó de su asiento y caminó al jardín, ahí vio que estaba su hermana, sentada en una banca contemplando las plantas, no quiso sacarla de sus pensamientos por lo que llegó de una manera silenciosa y sigilosa, para sentarse al lado de ella._

_-¿Qué? ¿Quién…?- preguntó María algo asustada al sentir la presencia._

_- Soy Francisco, tu hermano, no debes de ponerte así, tú no eres así.-_

_- *Baja la mirada* Lo sé pero… es que… en cualquier momento puede venir Antonio y pedirme explicaciones… y… para empezar ¿Por qué están aquí? Se supone que deberían de estar en Puebla, en la hacienda.-_

_- No es que quisiera venir a molestarte en tu alegre vida de casada, pero no podía dejar que ese idiota viniera solo, podría haberse perdido en el desierto y tal vez muerto… ahora que lo pienso… no es una mala idea…-_

_- Deja los juegos Francisco, no estoy molesta de que tu estés aquí, al contrario estoy feliz de poder verte, pero ¿Antonio? Por favor, sabes cómo es él, aun no acepta que no somos sus colonias, intentó reconquistarnos y míralo ahora, esta junto con Inglaterra y Francia, que por cierto ¿Cómo esta ese asunto? ¿Se arregló?- _

_- C-claro…- contestó Francisco sumamente nervioso.- Ese problema ya se arregló, Juárez les propuso que se les pagaría dentro de dos años y ellos aceptaron esa propuesta, en realidad Antonio no se ha ido porque dice que quiere visitar algunos lugares de la Republica, pero… se enteró de que tú te habías casado y según él te vino a salvar.-_

_- Que se deje de estupideces, esto lo puedo arreglar sola. *se levanta de la banca* No voy a permitir que se meta, además no es su asunto, no somos nada, no desde la Independencia. Por eso iré a hablar con él ahorita, en privado.- comenzó a caminar rumbo a la casa, estaba dispuesta a resolver eso, tenía que entender que no tenía por qué meterse en su vida, su vida era su vida y nadie, ni su hermano, tenía el derecho a meterse. Francisco no sabía qué hacer, en ese momento estaban conviviendo muy bien y que llegase María no sería muy apropiado. _

_- ¡MARIA ISABEL!- al escuchar su nombre, la chica volteó a ver al dueño de la voz._

_- ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó extremadamente seria y con una mirada que daba miedo._

_- No puedes ir…-_

_- ¿Por qué no?-_

_- Porque… están platicando y una mujer no se puede meter en los asuntos de hombres.-_

_- Ah… claro… como soy mujer no estoy al mismo nivel que ellos ¿verdad? Pero cuando estoy vestida de hombre puedo hacer lo que se me dé la gana ¿no?-_

_- ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Francisco algo temeroso, cuando hablaba de esa manera era casi imposible detenerla, era lo que tenía, era muy dispuesta y tenía experiencia más como hombre que como mujer, hablar podía ser inútil.- Francisco, te hice una pregunta y quiero que contestes.-_

_- Solo te meterás en problemas, deberías dejar que Alfred arregle este asunto y…-_

_- ¡NO DEJARE QUE EL ARREGLE NADA!- estalló, estaba harta de eso, cuando era mujer casi nadie la tomaba en cuenta y en parte estaba agradecida con su Francisco y Antonio por haber ocultado su verdadero genero.- ¡Estoy harta de que los demás arreglen las cosas por mí! ¡Podrá ser mi esposo pero aun así soy libre! Si no me metí en la política de nuestro país fue porque no quería problemas para nosotros, solo por eso me alejé y me escondí tras los libros, así que no dejaré que los demás hagan lo que me corresponde… no al menos lo que pueda defender… algún día… algún día… a nosotras nos darán los mismos derechos que ustedes, no seremos tratadas como amas de casa nada más, ya verás… estaremos en un lugar que no sea la cocina, nuestra voz será escuchada, contigo no tengo nada en contra, me has tratado mucho mejor que lo haría cualquier otro hermano…-_

_- Eso es obvio, eres mi hermana y no quiero que nadie te haga daño, por eso yo… por eso yo intenté protegerte de todos los demás, no sabes cómo se siente estar con las demás naciones, aún hay unos que no nos reconocen, que ambicionan nuestro territorio, por eso te pido que si vas a hablar hagas lo posible por quedarte aquí, sé que estando al lugar de Alfred estarás bien, no quiero que los problemas lleguen a ti, para los demás Mario estará atendiendo asuntos lejos de donde estoy yo… así nadie te buscará… te lo ruego María, quédate aquí, por lo que más quieras.- ante esas palabras no sabía ni que decir, pero sería como huir de todo… si, de todo, por el momento su prioridad era que Antonio se fuera, de Alfred, aunque no le gustaba la idea de estar casada con él, podía soportarlo un tiempo más, ya vería como se zafaría de él._

_- Puedo zafarme de dos problemas ahorita *susurro*-_

_- ¿Eh?- _

_- Pensándolo bien… podría sacar a Antonio de la casa y a la vez irme con ustedes de regreso a México… podría hacer eso.- continuó hablando de una manera alegre y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro._

_- ¿De qué hablas? Te dije que estarás mejor aquí.-_

_- ¿Sucede algo malo?- interrumpió una tercera voz, la cual no dejó que Isabel continuara hablando.- Oímos lo que gritó María, por eso venimos.- dijo Alfred. Los hermanos se quedaron estupefactos al ver a ambos hombres en la entrada al patio._

_~~~~~.~~~~~_

_Perdonen la demora para subir este capítulo, Microsoft me secuestró :3 esas partidas en línea son adictivas, tanto que ni anime vi. Además como ya íbamos a acabar el curso nos atacaron de tareas, pero como ahora son vacaciones tengo tiempo tanto para jugar como para escribir ^^ Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia, ya saben comentarios, sugerencias, todo es bien recibido. Que tengan unas bellas vacaciones._


End file.
